The Choices We Make
by KatherineHale
Summary: Bella left Edward 8 years ago, in hopes of him making his dream come true. Now, a well known music producer throws these two together in a duo. What happens when what you used to think was true, suddenly becomes a lie? When the reason you left, wasn't the reason at all? Feelings are hurt, and there is much to mend with these two. Will they see past the hate, or is it too late?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the character names used here. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and I'm just messing around with her characters names.**

As I looked out of my New York apartment towards the beautiful view, I couldn't help but think of all the things I had to give up for this. I can't bring myself to say that it was all worth it, but I do know that it was all needed. Everything that I did was needed. I wish I could say I was the happiest person in the world, what with all I achieved. But they are the lonely days like this that I wish I had never made that choice to leave everything behind.

"Bella?" I hear him say.

I feel him come closer to me, and I know that his arms will encircle my waist a second before they do.

I give a heavy sigh. I put my arms on top of his and whisper "Do you ever think I made the wrong choice?"

I can't look at him. I'm afraid of what I might see.

It's his turn to sigh. He rests his head on my shoulder and whispers "No." Then in a louder voice, "Look at where they are now, Bella?"

This is true. The people we left behind where exactly where they wanted to be in life, where they belonged.

I wiggled out of his arms and turned to face him.

"Are you happy?" I asked him looking him dead in the eye.

He gave me a half smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm happy for them." He finally said.

I shook my head. "That wasn't what I asked."

His eyes turned tortured looking and he said "I would have been less happy if I had stayed."

His arms, now resting on his sides, lifted to cradle my face.

"Don't beat yourself up about this. You did the right thing, maybe not the right way, but still the right thing. We all did. We will be okay, Bella. I promise you."

He has never lied to me. I doubt he ever will. We will be okay. But will we ever be great?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, the blond hair popping through the door.

"Guys?" Rose asks wearily.

I grab his hands and take them away from my face, giving him one last look of concern, before tuning to Rose.

"Yah?" I say.

"Everything okay?" she asks, slowly approaching us.

I turn to him and he turns slowly looking at both of us and coming to grab our hands.

"It will be." He says firmly.

And I believed him.


	2. The Beginning: Bella's Side

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
**

* * *

_**August 27, 2005**_

_**Bella's POV**_

It all started in Freshmen Year after we had all gotten together. Edward and I were still in that weird friend-going-on-to-couple stage so it was a bit awkward in all the right ways for us. Rose and Emmett had just celebrated their 4 month and Jazz and Alice were going on 6 months. We were a little late in the game, but hey, better late than never. I loved kissing Edward, though at first it felt odd. We would meet up after school and hang out at my house when my father was at work, or go to his house and hang in his room. Our parents were thrilled when they found out we were dating. Even my dad was happy, though he did do the whole hurt-my-daughter-get-shot thing with Edward. Things were great.

One day, when we were all hanging out, bored out of our minds; we decided to form a band. See, Emmett could play drums, and Rosalie had a way with base. Jasper could play keyboards and was alright with the guitar, and Edward was killer with the guitar. The way he played was mesmerizing and I'm not just saying that because he was my boyfriend. He always had a way to make the music sound like the best thing in the world. Alice could play the tambourine but really, her talent was managing and fashion. I was the singer. It made sense to form a band; we would have been idiots not too.

Although it started in Freshman Year, it didn't really kick off until my Junior Year. We got our first gig, thanks to Alice, at a night club. It wasn't a big deal since it was a teen club night, but it was still something. People liked our music. They asked us to come back, and later we started getting asked to play at other places. It was great, for a while. Things got tough when Edward, Emmett, and Jazz had to head to college my Senior Year.

"I'll miss you." I told Edward.

We were in his room, sitting on his bed. I had come over to drive with him to the college with his family. I was really going for Jasper because his parents were being assholes and had to work, leaving him alone, so I offered to go with him and Rose to drop him off.

Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I'll be back before you even realize I'm gone." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Impossible." I said as I stood on my tip-toes to give him a small kiss.

He sighed and leaned down to put his head on my shoulder. "Why couldn't you be just one more year older?" he groaned.

I hit his shoulder playfully. "Why couldn't you be just one more year younger?" I retorted.

I felt him smile on my neck, then place a small kiss there before letting go of me completely and went to grab his bag from the side of his bed.

He looked around his room and said "Am I missing anything?"

I looked around and shrugged. "Not that I can see."

He nodded and reached for my hand before making his way outside his room.

"You know, this might be the last time I'm in this room. You wanna give it a proper goodbye?" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

I let out a laugh and told him "You're leaving for college, not the moon. Besides you'll be back in a week or so."

He pouted then smirked. "How can you be so sure? Maybe I'll like my new room to much and never come back?" he joked.

I glared at him, while he chuckled at my expression.

He wrapped me in his arms and let them rest around my waist while mine went and wound themselves around his neck.

"Babe, you know I'm just messing. I'll always come back to you." He said seriously.

I smiled up at him and told him "And I'll always come back to you. Expect surprise visits." I said threateningly.

He laughed. "Can't wait." He winked.

"Come on love birds! We don't have all day!" I heard Rose call from below.

I laughed and said "Come on, before she comes up here and drags us down there by the hair."

I grabbed his hand and entwined our fingers. We walked down the stairs where I saw Alice bawling her eyes out and Jasper had his arm around her waist.

"How can you not be crying right now?" she sobbed to me.

Rose rolled her eyes and mouthed "Drama Queen" to me. I suppressed a giggle and went towards her. I took her in my arms and hugged her.

"Aw honey, they're going to come back. Plus we still have a couple hours with them. Let's enjoy it, okay?" I told her soothingly.

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.

"You're right. I still have you right now Jazzy." She said reaching for him.

"You'll always have me Allie." He told her.

Esme, Rose, and I awed and watched as he turned red.

Rose smacked Emmett upside the head and said "Why can't you be that sweet?"

"Babe, you already know I feel that way!" he pouted rubbing his head.

Then to us he said "Defiantly won't miss that."

We laughed as Rose smacked him again.

"Alright kids, it's time to head out. Seattle is about an hour away and I want to help the boys settle in." Esme said.

"Where's dad?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle Cullen worked crazy hours at the hospital but still found time to make it to all the family dinners, and award ceremonies. He never missed a thing.

"Right here." He answered walking in from the front door. "We about ready?"

"Yes, let's head out." Esme answered.

We all piled into separate cars, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rose in one, Alice and Jasper in his car, and Edward and I in his. The reason for that being that the only car staying would be Edwards, and Alice, Esme and Carlisle are coming straight home after dropping of the boys while Rose and I are going to visit her aunt, taking Jasper's car with us.

The whole ride was spent avoiding the big goodbye coming up, and instead we talked about music.

"So it's going to be La Push in September right?" He asked.

"Yup, Seth hooked us up with a great place to play and I think I have a new song ready to try." He turned and threw me a smile while taking my hand in his. I pulled it towards my lap and played with his fingers.

"We're going to be great Bella. I can feel it." He said.

I smiled at him. "We're going to make it all the way to New York baby."

He threw me another smile. "Together." He said as he brought our hands up to his face and gave my hand a kiss. _Well we won't be together for this._ I thought bitterly.

Shaking my head, I sighed. I was happy for him. I wanted him to go to college and be successful; I just didn't like the idea about having us apart. Gah, I need to change the subject or I'd start crying just like Alice.

"So um, I think I need to be home by midnight. My parents are coming back from London."

"Finally?" he said with his eyebrows raised.

"Yah, they sound pretty happy. I think the business deal went great." I said.

My parents, Charlie and Renee Swan, were hard workers. They were business people and that required them to travel a lot. When I was young they'd leave me with a nanny or Jaspers parents. Although they were hardly there too, so instead we shared nannies and practically lived together. Rosalie and Jasper were more like my siblings than they were my best friends. When we turned fifteen, Jasper sixteen, they decided we didn't need a nannie and just left us to ourselves with a shiny black credit card. But don't let that fool you. They were great parents, just workaholics.

"That's nice." He said in a bored tone.

"So who's this aunt you're visiting?" he asked.

Relived that he was finding a subject to talk about I answered excitedly.

"Oh it's just one of Ro's aunts. She found out that we were going to Seattle and insisted we'd come visit. Jasper got out of it because of "needing time to settle in". Whatever, he's the one here that's staying." I said pouting.

Edward laughed and said "You're not a fan of this aunt?"

I made a face and said "It isn't that, it's just that Rose's family tends to be stuck up and dinners consist of making you feel like shit."

"Well, you could just ditch the dinner and hang with me at my dorm." He said looking hopeful.

"Hmm, you know I'd love that, but Rose would kill me if I let her go to this alone. Plus you'd be too busy meeting your new roommate." I told him.

He sighed and said "Darn, and I really wanted to defile my new bed with my fuck hot girlfriend." He pouted.

I giggled and said "Not to put a damper in your plans honey, but I'm pretty sure that bed has been defiled more times than you and I can count."

I laughed some more as his face scrunched up with disgust. "Ew, B don't say that. That's disgusting."

We got quiet for a moment before he said "I'll miss you."

He stared straight ahead, not taking his eyes of the road.

I played with the hem of my shirt and mumbled "I'll miss you too."

It was silent for a beat longer before he said "I know I don't have to remind you that you're the only girl for me, right?"

I bit my lip and looked at the edge of the car seat.

"Yah, I know. You've told me that more times than I can remember." I finally said.

He nodded. Then he said "How many of those times did you believe it?"

I looked up at him and said "I trust you. You'd never cheat on me. I know this, Edward. That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried that you'll find someone way better, dump me like the gentlemen you are, and get with her."

There. It was all out in the open now. The real reason why I was so scared of being left behind. I never showed it. Never gave a hint as to how I felt about this, but Edward knew me too well and he knew I was thinking this. It's just how he was, and I loved him for it. But sometimes, it's a pain in my ass the fact that he knew.

He sighed and pulled the car over.

"Edward? What are you doing?" I asked alarmed.

He took off his seat belt, and pulled me in for a kiss. A kiss that melted me, that left me wanting more, even as I was doing it. A kiss that reminded me he wanted me. His lips moving in sync with mine, his tongue licking my lips until I finally gave in and opened up for him to devour my mouth.

When he pulled away I was breathing heavily and he put his forehead against mine. His green eyes stared into my brown ones with an intensity that could melt any girl.

"I only want you. You're it for me Bella. Every other girl is pale in comparison to you. It's you and me, Bella. Only you and me." he said forcefully.

I searched his eyes, looking for any sign of uncertainty. When I didn't find any I quickly leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"Only you and me." I repeated.

He smiled and sat back down on his seat. And just like that, our little fight was over and my insecurities were dissolved. For now anyway.

"You better get back on the road. Your mom will kill you if you make her late to watch her novella." I teased.

He laughed and off we went.

_**January 12, 2013**_

"Jasper, hurry up! We're going to be late!" I heard Rose shout.

"Bella, you gotta hurry up, babe." She said from outside my door.

I blinked as I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked at my face and noticed how tired I looked. My eyes had bags under it and they had lost their spark. Although if I'm willing to be honest, they lost their spark a long time ago.

"Bella?" Rose knocked at my door.

"I'll be there." I called back.

I slowly got up from my chair and slipped of my robe. I put the skinny jeans on and the pretty top that went with it with my leather jacket and boots. My hair was tousled and my lips on full pouty mode. There was nothing I could do with my eyes but then again, it didn't really matter. No one would be close enough to look anyway.

I opened my door and saw an impatient Rose, tapping her foot against the tile floor.

"Gosh, when I left you, you were almost done! What took so long?" she asked annoyed.

"Nerves." I answered easily.

She narrowed her eyes and said "I know you don't expect me to believe that bullshit, right?"

I smiled at her. "Right." Then I looked around. "Where's Jazz?"

"He's still getting ready. Barley came in apparently. He's been working on a new song and he's trying to hash out the details while it's still fresh in his mind." Rose explained.

"So…this meeting is important?" I probed.

Rose nodded. "Extremely. This meeting could give us a summer tour and then some. Plus they're really interested in getting you into the acting business."

I groaned. "I'm not an actress, Rose. I don't know how many times I have to repeat that to you."

"Bella, it's fun! I'm sure you'd love it if you just gave it a shot." Rose tried to reason with me.

"If she doesn't want to do it Rose, she doesn't have too." Jasper said walking towards us.

"Hey Jazz." I smiled at him while he got close and hugged me while he kissed my cheek.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Oh you know, just arguing with Rose. The usual." I replied.

He threw me a grin and Rose snorted.

"Alright, we all ready?" she asked, heading toward the door.

"She on full manager mode?" Jasper asked, starting to follow her.

"Oh yea." I whispered while following close behind.

Once in the car, Rose was prepping us for what to expect with Mr. Mac. Apparently he was hard to please and very picky when promoting a tour for an artist. He only did the best and when my music producer got an email saying he wanted to meet us, we were thrilled. Well, Rose and Jasper were thrilled. I didn't really know much about this guy other than the fact that he made famous people even more famous. I studied English in college, not music like my friends did.

So while Rose babbled on and on about this guy and what he likes, I listened to the radio music my driver, Sam, provided us. Today, daytime radio stations.

It was funny. The first few weeks, when he started working for me, he'd play nothing but my music. And that's saying something what with me only have 2 albums out then. When I finally asked him if he actually liked listening to my music or was he just trying to impress me he said that he liked it but he would be happy to play something else, if that was okay with me. I had laughed and that was when I knew Sam would last for a long time. He had good taste in music and I enjoyed listening to whatever he put but sometimes, he just puts on local radio and that was good too.

"And today, we have Edward Cullen here on an interview, talking about his new CD _Let It Burn, _plus how his relationship with longtime girlfriend" the guy from the radio said.

"Sam, turn that off will you?" Rose said icily.

I watched as he reached to flip it off and stopped him. "No, Sam leave it on."

His hand freezes mid-way, while Jasper looked between Rose and me.

"Bella, you don't need this right now." Rose said in that I-Know-Everything voice.

"Not listening to the radio about him isn't going to change the fact that I know most of what there about to say." I argued.

"Exactly, so then why do you need to hear it now?" Rose asked rhetorically. "Sam, _turn it off._"

This time, Sam didn't hesitate. It didn't matter. At this point, they had gone on to talk about something else. I sighed and looked out the window.

"Good, now as I was saying…"Rose went on, but I had already mastered the art of tuning her out.

I guess I see her point. Why torture myself into hearing about his glorious life, when it doesn't even matter. Things with us didn't exactly end very well, but I could never be unhappy for his success. I wanted to hear it. But Rose thought it was just the opposite of what we needed, and what Rose says, goes.

I guess we were both bitter. Thank god we have Jasper to mediate. If not for him, Rose would have killed me by now or I would have killed her. I love her like she was my blood sister but we were both stubborn and our attitudes were too similar.

"Bella?" Rose waved a hand in front of my face.

I blinked, startled. "Yeah?"

"Have you even listened to a word I said?" Rose asked annoyed.

"Um…" I looked down, trying to think back.

"God Bella, are you kidding me right now?" Rose snapped, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Bella, come on. This is a serious meeting. Our future could change big time depending on the answer of this man." Jasper said lowly.

We were meeting a man named Mac. He was this big time producer and is known for making any artists career last a lifetime and then some. Getting a deal with Mac, well that was the big end goal to every artist's career and for us to get a meeting this early in the game; well that was a big deal…to some.

"I know guys. Look, I'm sorry but I think we should just think of this as a regular meeting. I mean he's probably seen so much lies and bullshit that he could smell it a mile away. Why not just be ourselves?" I said, trying to make it seem like I was interested in anything Mr. Mac had to say. The truth? My heart wasn't in this anymore. I honestly couldn't care less about Mr. Mac.

"I'm not telling you guys not to be yourselves. I'm just saying that it would be better to be more formal with this guy." Rose said, defensively.

After that, I just shut up and went with it. We went to the meeting, where Jazz drooled a little when seeing Mr. Mac and while we were polite, we also didn't change who we were. We joked around a little, made Mr. Mac laugh, and then had some dessert. At the end of the day, we had written contracts where Mr. Mac promised to 'be in touch'. He said he liked us, but something was missing. Once he figured what it was, he'd give us a call.

Rosalie said this was good. Great, actually. We went celebrating in New York and when we finally made it home, and into our respective beds, I lay in my bed wondering, thinking.

We had just gotten a good deal, so why wasn't I jumping up and down shouting to the heavens about our success? I remember a time when I used to do that. When everything was easier. I closed my eyes and the moment I did, the memories seeped back into my mind.

_**September 17, 2005**_

"How much longer?" Alice asked, bouncing in her seat.

I looked at my phone and told her, "About 15 minutes."

She groaned. "Ugh, why can't they just get here already!?" she whined.

"I see Alice has already started to whine." Rose said walking in.

"Oh hush, you know you're dying to see them too." Alice growled.

"Did you bring the food?" I asked her.

"Right here babe. Wouldn't want our boys hungry now would we?" Rose winked.

The guys hadn't come home since we left them in the U-dub. They were pretty busy with their classes and for some reason they couldn't get over here. Either one of them had something that weekend and didn't really want to make the trip down here with only 2 of them and leave the other. That didn't stop us from talking to them every day.

Except for the fact that I hadn't talked to Edward since September 9th. My mom decided to give me a surprise vacation for my birthday. I went to the Caribbean with my parents and their friends. One of the parents brought their son, Jared, and we got along greatly. Jared was around Edward's age and he was a musician too and was planning to make it big out there in LA. We became good friends, and I hope we keep in touch.

So to say that I was anxious to see me boyfriend was an understatement. I missed our nightly talks. Texts just weren't enough.

"So when did they say they were coming?" Rose asked sitting down next to me.

I looked at my phone again and say "In 14 minutes."

They both groaned.

I slumped in the couch. "And to make matters worse, they might be late." I said.

Rose and Alice threw a pillow at me. "Hey!" I laughed as I brought my hand to block the hit.

About 20 minutes later, Alice and Rose were fuming and getting on my nerves. If Edward and the guys didn't get here in the next 10 min-

"There here!" Alice bounced up and out of her chair and dashed toward the front door.

Rose followed quickly while I stayed back and shook my head.

The guys piled out of the silver Volvo like a bunch of hot models. They were all wearing sunglasses and Jasper and Emmett dropped their bags as soon as they saw Rose and Alice running towards them.

I, instead, took my time observing, okay ogling, Edward. He was wearing his blue button up and black jeans. He had on black and white vans, his signature ray bans covering up his eyes, and that sexy half smile on his face. I slowly made my way towards him and he put his hands in his pocket, walking towards me too. When we were a foot apart we both stopped.

"You're late." I told him.

He grinned at me and took out a hand from his pocket and ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh well you know, Jasper was driving so…" Edward said.

"Hey!" I heard Jasper say, but it didn't matter.

At that moment I took a step forward and wove my arms through his arms. He took his out of his pockets and held me closer.

I stood on my toes and gave him a passionate kiss that showed how much I miss him. He kissed me back with the same fervor as mine.

When I pulled back for air, I reached up and took of his sun glasses, to see his eyes.

"Hey." I said after a moment of staring.

"Hey." He replied and smiled at me.

I put on his sunglasses while reaching for his hand and led him towards the house.

"So how's college?" I asked him leading him towards his room.

Alice and Rose had disappeared to their own rooms so I figured why not have my fun with Edward.

"It's missing one important thing." He states matter factly.

We reached his room and I stopped at his doorway.

"Really? And what's that?" I say playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"My bed. God how I missed it!" he exclaimed, throwing the door open and running towards it.

I laughed and followed him in.

"You ass." I say playfully.

"Aw, come on baby, you know I'm missing you too." He said coming towards me with his arms wide.

"No, get away from me, and go to your bed." I said shoving him toward the bed, giggling.

He grabbed hold of my waist and pulled me towards him, while falling on the bed.

"Edward!" I shrieked, laughing.

We fell so that I was underneath him and once I had stopped giggling, he dipped down to kiss my neck.

I let out a breathy moan and brought my hand up to wind my fingers around his hair.

"Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" he whispered.

"Hmm…" I breathed.

He reached for my face, took off the sunglasses, and through them on the floor whiles my hands were busy unbuttoning his shirt.

Once I got to the last button, I pushed his shirt of his shoulders and he sat back to take off his undershirt.

"Yah, well why don't you show me how much you missed me?" I suggested.

*/\*/\*/\*/\*

I lay down next to him staring at the ceiling. We were both a sweaty mess, but too comfortable to get up.

I felt him move around and watched as he went to his side; head propped up with is hand.

"So here's a kinda late question. Where are my parents?" he asked.

I laughed and mirrored his position. "They went out of town for the day. They told me to tell you to behave."

He smirked. "If only they knew how naughty you actually are." He said.

I playfully smacked him. "Hey! I'm like a saint!" I told him.

He laughed and gave me a light kiss.

"Hmm, I love you." he said after pulling away.

"I love you too. And I missed you. Too much." I told him.

He sighed, "I know this distance thing isn't the best is it?"

I shook my head.

"But yet, you're totally worth it." He told me.

I blushed and his hand came and brushed my cheek.

"I miss making you blush too." He said softly.

"Believe it or not, I do too."

We stayed quiet for a couple minutes just taking each other in.

"So what happened to those surprise visits?" Edward asked.

I laughed. "There still going to happen." I winked.

He chuckled.

"So, the La Push gig. It's tomorrow right?" he asked.

"Yah, were going to practice as soon as every ones finished saying hello." I told him.

He laughed and said "Well I'm not really done getting my hello, how about you say it to me in the shower?" he started getting up pulling me with him.

"Ooo shower sex!" I said happily as he laughed.

"Oh and before I forget," I told him, "Thanks for that wonderful birthday gift."

I gave him a kiss and headed toward the shower.

"Oh that wasn't the present Swan!" he called after me while I laughed.

*/\*/\*/\*

"Nervous?" Edward asked me.

We were at the La Push bar and there were a lot of people out there. I was having a bit of a nerve attack and, Edward, sensing I was on edge, was rubbing my shoulders trying to calm me down.

"Bella, you'll do great. We are going to go out there and rock there world okay?" he told me.

I nodded.

"Alright, you guys are up." The manager of the club said.

"Oh god, oh god." I was going to puke.

"Bella, look at me. It's just you and me, okay? Remember what I said? We're going to make it big out there, Bella." He reminded me. Rose and the rest were already out there waiting on us. Alice was our biggest cheerleader and was sitting front row smiling and hooting her ass off.

"Together." I whispered.

Edward smiled at me and gave my forehead a kiss. "Forever."

I walked out towards the stage and took my spot.

I'll admit this was the first time I sung in such a big crowd. I was scared, terrified, I would mess up and make a fool out of ourselves. But as soon as the music started playing, I turned to look at my favorite guitarist, watched him wink at me, and started to relax.

The lyrics just poured out of my mouth.

_Hey, what's your name?_

_I think I like you_

_Come a little closer now_

_Wait, what'd you say?_

_Is that your girlfriend?_

_Think I'll be turning that around_

_Don't you wanna?_

_Don't you wanna?_

_Don't you wanna know what it would feel like?_

_Let's be friends so we can make out_

_You're so hot, let me show you around_

_I see what I want, and I wanna play_

_Everyone knows I'm getting my way_

_It doesn't matter what you say_

_I'm knocking you down, down, down_

_I'm knocking you down, down, down_

_I'm knocking you down_

_Hey, let me flip through the pages to something outrageous_

_Potentially maybe, it could be more_

_But don't get your hopes up, first let's just hook up_

_Maybe you'll be what I'm looking for_

_Don't you wanna?_

_Don't you wanna?_

_Don't you wanna know what it would feel like?_

_[Chorus]_

_Don't want no permission_

_Don't need no ignition_

_'Cause I'm on a mission_

_You've got my attention_

_There's no need to mention the way, the way you see_

_'Cause you're in my vision_

_Don't need no decision_

_So take a position_

_There's no need to question my every intention_

_'Cause this, cause this is me _

_Let's be friends so we can make out_

_You're so hot let me show you around_

_I see what I want, and I wanna play_

_Everyone knows I'm getting my way_

_It doesn't matter what you say_

_I'm knocking you down, ('cause we're young) down, down_

_I'm knocking you down, (let's have fun) down, down (let's have fun)_

_I'm knocking you down, ('cause we're young) down, down_

_I'm knocking you down, (let's have fun) down, down (let's have fun)_

_[Chorus]_

I breathed and heard as the cheers surrounded us. I felt a little flicker of excitement, as I always do when I hear the crowd liked our songs.

"Thank you La Push for being here tonight, you guys have no idea how much we appreciate it!" Rose told the crowd.

We played 3 more songs and rocked the stage. At the end of it when we were packing up, the manager of the club came up to us and offered to let us play again, since we were such a hit. Alice, of course, said that we'd think about it and that she would call him up to schedule our time. The dude was so surprised it was funny. Don't mess with Alice.

Edward and I walked out hand in hand with the rest of the gang and we all decided it was time to head home.

"You want to come to my place?" I asked Edward.

"You're parents aren't there?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, they had a dinner thing up in Cali. I'm alone for the weekend." I gave him a small smile.

"All weekend huh?" he said, returning my smile with a cocky grin.

I rolled my eyes at him, but kept smiling because it's hard not to.

"Guys, I'm going to head over to Bella's tonight. Tell mom not to wait up?" Edward told the gang.

They nodded and Rose trailed a "Have fun!" while we walked away.

Once in my house I led him to my room where we sat on the bed. I was smiling from ear to ear. Edward looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Just get it out of your system." He said.

And I did.

"AHHH! CAN YOU BELIEVE WE JUST DID THAT! OH MY GOSH EDWARD! EKKK!" I started jumping up and down and grabbed Edwards hand for him to join me. He just laughed and let my go on for about 10 minutes. Then, after I calmed down a bit, he placed his hand on my cheek and said softly "We did it."

I looked into his eyes. "This could be the beginning of our careers." I whispered.

"Together." He said leaning in.

"Forever." I whispered back before he kissed me.

When he pulled away he smiled a huge smile and gave me a huge hug where he lifted my feet of the ground and spun me around. Hey! We can be a clichéd couple at times okay? He was excited too. This was the beginning.

_**January 12, 2013**_

If only I had known that was the beginning of an end.

* * *

**A/N:Song used: Emily Osment Let's Be Friends  
**

**So I will be updating every Saturday unless something like computer problems happens, or maybe life gets in the way. I don't really have a certain length for the chapters. Some times they'll be big chapters, and other times they will be medium sized. Guess it just depends on how much I feel like writing. Thank you to those who have reviewed and followed/Favorited this story already. I'm new to this, so if you guys have questions please let me know. I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability.**

**Thanks for reading and see you guys next Saturday!**

**-Katherine**


	3. The Beginning: Edward's Side

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

* * *

_**January 12, 2013: Los Angeles**_

_**Edward's POV  
**_

"So Edward, how's that new CD coming?" Jerry from the radio that was interviewing me asked.

"Great, things are looking up for this CD." I answered with a smile.

"Any hints on what to expect of the songs in this one?" he asked.

"Well, in the risk of pissing off my manager, most of the songs are about good life. I'll admit there are some slow love songs in there, but most of it is up beat." I answered.

"Ah, I'm sure your manager won't stay mad for long. She is your sister after all." He joked.

I laughed and said "Oh no, it's worse when your manager is related to you Jerry."

"What? Why?" he asked looking surprised.

I leaned in and said in a semi whisper voice "They can tell your mother." Then I gave him my signature crooked grin.

He laughed and said "Oh yes, mothers can be quiet scary. Well, change of topic. How are things in the love world going?"

Internally I sighed. I hated talking about my love life but then again Tanya loved to be the center of our topics.

"Oh it's going great." I said blandly.

"Any wedding bells ringing in the near time future?" he asked digging for dirt.

I laughed nervously. "No not yet, anyway."

He gave me a smile and said "Well at least things are good. Anyway I'm sure you are very busy and we won't take up anymore of your time. Ladies and gentleman this is Jerry from 105 Radio talking with Edward Cullen. Make sure you buy his new album _Let It Burn_ in stores this Tuesday. Thank you so much for joining us Edward."

"Thanks for having me." I replied.

"All right, now we're going to go on a short break and after, we'll put on Edward's new song, Fine by Me, stay tuned." Jerry said into the microphone. The red light telling us we were on air turned off.

"Well thanks for coming on the show." He said standing up.

I rose too and stuck out my hand, "My pleasure. It was great meeting you Jerry."

He shook my hand and said "You too dude, and good luck with the album. I'll see you around."

I nodded and walked out, where Alice was waiting for me in the front.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, it was fine. Still don't like interviews though." I grumbled, putting on my ray bans as we walked out into the LA sunshine.

"Have you talked with Emmett yet?" I asked her.

"Yah, he's flying in tonight." She said.

Emmett had stayed at Washington longer than we did because I had interviews and shit to do here. Plus Tanya had flown in here the 2nd of January so there really was no point in staying with my parents longer. Emmett said he needed a 'vacation'. From what I don't know, and why it was staying at Washington for that vacation was even weirder. But whatever, it is Emmett we are talking about so I guess it's normal.

We started walking towards my driver and slowly got in.

"Where too, sir?" Riley asked.

"Um…" I looked at Alice, waiting.

She was fiddling with her phone and didn't even bother to look up. "Take us to get something to eat, Riley. Something Italian."

"Yes mam." He replied and pulled out of the parking.

"Italian?" I asked her with an eyebrow raised.

She shrugged. "Yah and take of those stupid sunglasses. We're in a tinted car. You don't need them." She demanded, rolling her eyes.

"Fuck off, I like my sunglasses." I said, keeping them off.

The car ride was quiet after that, Alice playing with her phone, me listening to the radio.

When we arrived to the restaurant they seated us immediately got our orders together.

"So, there's something you should know." Alice said, looking sort of nervous which was weird for Alice. She never got nervous.

"What's up?" I asked, giving her my full attention.

She played with her fingers and said, "Isabella had an interview with Mr. Mac today."

I immediately tensed up at the mention of her name. Anger fled through my bones and I clenched my hands into tight fists.

"And I care because?" I asked my voice hard.

"Well, I thought I should warn you. Mr. Mac is from LA and I didn't want you to be surprised if you ran into her." Alice explained.

I snorted. "I doubt he'd have the interview here. You know Mr. Mac loves New York. He's always looking for an excuse to fly over there."

I'd met Mr. Mac about a year ago, when I got called in for my own interview. I thought it went well, what with him telling me I was good. He just said something was missing, something that could make me better. He never elaborated on that and I never heard back from him so that was that.

Alice cleared her throat. "Yah, but I just wanted to warn you."

I stayed quiet for a minute then sighed. "Alice, I don't really care whether she's here or not. I haven't cared about her in a long time."

She nodded. "I know. It's just…how do you feel about her getting an interview with Mr. Mac?"

Truthfully, I hated it. She didn't deserve to get everything she ever wanted. Everything we wanted. But I wasn't about to admit that to anyone. That would mean I still cared about anything having to do with her. I don't. I really don't.

Out loud I say, "I feel indifferent. I could really care less about it."

Alice looked sad for a moment then quickly masked it with the look of indifference.

"That's good. Anyway, how's Tanya? I haven't seen her in a while." Alice said, changing the subject.

She always did this. Whenever we'd here anything or talk about _her, _she'd bring up Tanya as a way to change the subject.

"She's fine." I said.

I didn't mean to sound short but whenever we talk about anything revolving _her_, I get in a foul mood. She had that effect on me, and I hated it. She always had an effect on me, though I do remember when that effect was good.

_**September 22, 2005: Forks,**_ _**Washington State**_

I was walking toward my next class, psychology, when I got a text from Bella.

_So I was sitting at our old table today at lunch, and I noticed something.-B_

I smiled, loving her randomness.

**Well hello to you to baby.-E**

_Sorry Hi Edward!-B_

**Ha, so what'd you notice?-E**

_On the underside of our table it say Edward + Bella=Amazing Sex-B_

I laughed out loud, and a couple of students I passed gave me odd looks. Whatever, if they knew what I was remembering they'd be laughing too.

**Oh yah! I forgot I wrote that!-E**

_Edward! Why'd you write that?!-B_

**Oh come on, it's not like it's a lie. Plus it's not like a lot of people would see it.-E**

Wait a second.

**How'd you see it?-E**

_Um…-B_

**Bella?-E**

_Oops, gotta go. Rose wants to have dinner. Talk to you later!-B_

**Bella! Come on tell me!-E**

_Kisses! Love you! Study hard!-B_

Eh, oh well. I'd find out later tonight when I called her.

God, how I missed her. Sure, college was cool and the classes were cool too. Except maybe for this one. Psychology was Jasper's thing, not mine.

Anyway, after class ended I headed to my dorm, exhausted and in need to talk to my girl.

My roommate, Chris, was in there but was about to head out with his girlfriend. Lucky bastard.

Chris was an easy person to live with. He was hardly here and occasionally slept over with his girlfriend, Katie. She was cool too and when they hanged out here, it was a trip. They were funny and if Bella were here, I bet anything that she'd love them too.

I sometimes went to dinner with them, with Jasper or Emmett of course. I don't do the whole third wheel shit. It's awkward. Katie thinks it's cute that we have a high school girlfriend and respects us for the trust we have with each other. She also said that she'll be watching me, making sure I didn't screw around. Like I said, Bella would love her.

I lay down on my bed and dialed Bella's number. It was 10 so she'd be getting ready for bed right now.

She picked up after 3 rings.

"Hey Baby." She said in that sexy voice of hers.

"Hey, so guess what." I said.

"What?"

"I was having a conversation with my girlfriend today about how she saw this thing I wrote like Junior year and she totally blew me off, saying she had dinner and shit." I told her.

"Hey! I did not blow you off. And Rose really did want to eat. Plus didn't you have a class going on?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Yah, but I could have texted for a while longer." I said.

"Hmm, well oh well." She said.

"Ah hell no, now you have to tell me about it." I demanded.

"Ugh, fine but you can't laugh or make fun of me or I swear I will go over there and smack you." she threatened.

"You promise?" I asked.

She laughed and said "Oh yah, I forgot you don't live down the block anymore."

"I think I'm offended that you forgot I'm not there but more of that later. Tell me how you saw it." I said getting back to the topic at hand.

I heard her sigh and said, "Well I dropped my brownie and went to get it, but when I was getting up my head butted the table and when I looked up, I saw the writing."

I stayed silent for a minute, trying to make sure I wouldn't chuckle on accident. That sounded way to much like something she would do. I can just imagine the face she made when she hit the table. Yah, that didn't help with the laughing bit.

"Edward?" she asked after a while.

Nope, still couldn't.

"Edward I swear, if your laughing right now…" she trailed off.

I took a deep breathe and coughed a bit, making sure to stave off the chuckle that threatened to spill out.

"Sorry baby, but you did tell me not to laugh. I was trying to control myself before I talked." I explained.

She sighed. "Whatever. That wasn't what I was going to tell you anyway."

"No?"

"Nope. What made me laugh was the thing written next to It." she said.

"Yah? And what was that?" I asked, curious.

"Next to it was writing that said _Rose + Emmett= Even Better Sex._" She said giggling.

"Fucking Emmett." I said chuckling.

She laughed louder until I heard Rose yell "Bella you better shut up right now, before I go in there and throw that fucking phone out the window."

"I'm talking with Edward!" she yelled back.

"Tell him to call earlier!" Rose growled.

Bella sighed and to me she said, "She's a bit grouchy that you guys aren't coming this weekend."

"Ah," I said.

"Yah, I guess I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"Yah of course, get some sleep baby. We'll talk tomorrow." I told her.

"Kay, love you."

"Love you too."

We hung up and soon after I closed my eyes and went to sleep, ready for some Bella dreams.

*/\*/\*/\*/\*

The next day when I woke up, I had a text from Bella saying good morning and to have a good day. It was sent at 7, probably before she got into school. Another awesome thing about college was that you got to choose the times of your classes and I chose mostly classes from 12 pm and up. Only on Wednesdays I had to get up early for my jazz class. I was studying music and a bit of business, to please my parents.

When Bella came out here she said she was looking into studying music too so it'd be cool to have a few classes with her. The only sucky part was that I had to get the general Ed out of the way and then souly focus on music. Our band was going to make it big. I just knew it.

Bella and I always talked about how when we made it big, we'd move to New York. We had gone and visited over the summer as a graduation present from my parents and fell in love with the city. Living in New York would be living the dream, and I couldn't wait until we got to that point.

As I got ready for the day I couldn't help but think about how lucky I was, having the best girlfriend to love, the best friends and family to support us. It was awesome. I hoped to God it would never change.

_**January 12, 2013: Los Angeles**_

But of course, it did.

I shook my head. Why the fuck was I even thinking about her? She walked out of my life, without even hearing my reasons. She ruined everything and I'm glad she left. Look at where I am now? Who knows what would have happened if she had stayed?

I sighed. I guess that's the part that really bugged me. The what if's.

"Edward?" Alice asked.

I blinked. "Yah?"

"You sort of spaced out on me there for a moment." She said.

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" I asked, getting back into focus.

Enough with thinking about the past.

"I asked you if you were seeing Tanya today." She replied.

"Oh yeah, were meeting up for dinner." I told her.

"Hmm," she hummed, talking a bite of her salad.

Huh, when had the brought over the food?

Whatever, I dug in and the food was delicious. No wonder the place was packed. The thing about LA was that the food was great, but the people were not. Here no one cared whether you were having a private moment. If the fans saw you, they came up, screaming and everything, and would ask for your picture no matter what was going on. That got really annoying at first, but then you get used to it. You just had to choose wisely when you were going to eat out. Fortunately no one had approached us yet, but I didn't keep my hopes up.

I stayed with Alice after, deciding to spend some time with her before I had to leave to see Tanya.

"So, where are you taking her?" Alice asked.

"Um, we're probably going to eat in." I said. "Hey, how about you? What happened to that guy you were dating?" I asked, desperate to change the subject.

Alice didn't really like Tanya, for what reason, I didn't know but the fact was she and Tanya never really got along. So when she talked about her, it always felt forced. We avoided talking about her, but Tanya was a good way to change the subject when needed. So was Alice's dating life but I really didn't like that subject either.

Alice scrunched her nose up. "Eh, he was getting on my nerves. To…clingy."

There was always an excuse. Ever since Jasper left, she hadn't had a serious relationship again. Emmett too. I don't know what they were waiting for. For all we know, Jasper and Rosalie could be banging the entire city of New York. I say they should go out there and date away too. Of course I'd never tell them this, but I did think it.

I sighed out loud and said "Alice, don't you think maybe you're just finding excuses to dump the guy?"

She looked confused. "I thought you didn't like him?"

"I don't. You did though." I told her.

She laughed. "If I liked him that much, I'd still be with him, no?"

I frowned.

She sighed. "Edward don't worry about me, okay? I'll find the right person, when he comes."

And that was the end of that talk. I knew better then to push Alice in a conversation she didn't want to have. We went on to talk about the upcoming CD release date and the possible tour after. We were hoping to expand it all the way to Europe.

After a while, we parted ways, her back to her apartment, me to go meet Tanya.

When I got to her apartment, I just let myself in. She often complained that we should just move in together but I liked my space. I was comfortable letting her in my place, hell she slept over more times than I can count. But still I liked to know that if we ever got in a fight, I have somewhere to run that isn't my parents' house. Not that we fight a lot, but still.

"Babe?" I called out.

"Just a minute!" I heard her yell.

I sighed and walked towards the fridge to go get some water. As I was getting the water I heard her footsteps coming toward me. I lifted my head to look at her.

She smiled. "How do I look?"

She did a little twirl and I sighed internally at her question.

She always asked this. See, Tanya was very sensitive in what people thought of her. They had to be good thoughts only to make her happy.

"You look great babe." I told her, though it felt like routine.

She smiled and walked forward towards me. Once she reached me she gave me a kiss and walked around to get her purse which was at the kitchen table.

It was weird, at first, having a girl that was close to the same height as me. She didn't have to stand on her tip-toes to kiss me. I didn't have to lean my head down. Tanya was 5'8 I was 6'0. Perfect, if you ask anyone on the tabloids. I would never admit it out loud, but I missed having to lean in. But that was only necessary with…

Shit, now it's got me remembering.

_**January 21, 2002 Forks, Washington**_

"So you and Bella." Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows. We were waiting in the school parking lot for the girls to show up.

I punched him in the shoulder.

"I didn't give you shit when you and Rose started dating." I told him.

"Don't be a wuss Ed." Emmett replied, "But look who's coming our way!"

My head snapped towards the direction he was looking at and saw the girls walking towards us. Shit.

Bella and I had just made it official that we were boyfriend/girlfriend yesterday. I didn't know how to act around her yet. Do I kiss her? Can I even do that yet? Shit.

They stopped in front of us, Bella looking at her feet as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Rose and Alice smirked at her, then went up to their guys and gave them a kiss while taking their hands and pulling them away from us.

"Come on guys; let's give the recent love birds a moment alone." Rose said.

I watched as Bella blushed. Once our friends had left, I grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the quad where the benches were.

"Edward?" she asked alarmed.

When I got to where I wanted, which was behind the vending machine so no one would see us, I told her "This is weird, isn't it?"

Her eyes flashed up to meet mine. "Do you want to just be friends again?" she asked, hurt in her eyes.

"No!" I yelled. "Shit, I mean, do you want too?"

She shook her head, and I let out a breath of relief.

"I'm just saying, I really don't know where we stand together." I explained.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "You know, like, do I kiss you when I see you? Or do I hold your hand and walk you to class? Should the kissing thing wait until I take you out on a date? I mean we already kissed once, but does that mean I can kiss you whenever I want now? I'm at loss at what to do!"

She looked at me, just stared for a few seconds, and then burst into giggles.

I glared. "Great, now you're laughing at me!" I said exasperated, throwing my hands in the air to add to the dramatics.

"No, no, Edward look at me." she said, still somewhat giggling. She grabbed my face and said, "Look, I'm not really good at this either. We've been friends for so long that I don't know how to be your girlfriend. But kissing me isn't something you need to wait for. Like you said, it's not like it'll be the first time. And as for the hand grabbing and walking me to class, you can if you want too. Let's just…" She paused to give a sigh, "Let's just do what feels right."

I looked into her eyes for any indication that she was weirded out by this. Then, ever so slowly, I leaned down, looking at her lips.

"So no waiting?" I whispered.

She stared at my lips and licked her own. "No waiting." She whispered back.

She seemed to get impatient, because as I was slowly leaning in, she stood on her tip-toes and met me half way.

Our lips connected for the second time and it was just as amazing as the first, if not better. not to sound like a a total girl, but I swear I saw fireworks and that jolt of electricity that I always felt when I touched Bella. That was one of the things that made us want to try this.

My hands went to her waist and hers went to my neck. This wasn't my first kiss, and I knew it wasn't hers either. It was our second kiss together, so when I let my tongue trace her lips and she opened hers, it wasn't really a surprise. I felt her hand come to my face and massage my cheek while my hands played with her hair. Everything was perfect…until we heard a throat clear.

We quickly parted and looked at who had caught us.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, don't you have a class to get too?" Ms. Cope, the front desk teacher asked.

Bella blushed, and I took a much needed deep breathe and said "We were just about to leave for that."

She, "Mm Hm." and left towards the front office, but not before giving us a small smile.

Bella giggled as I put my head on her shoulder and groaned.

"Well, maybe we should have waited until we got home." She said.

"Hell no! That was worth it." I told her, giving her a grin.

She smiled and touched my lips. Then her hand went to the back of my neck and pulled me down while she stood on her tip toes and gave me a quick kiss.

"Come on, walk me to class." She said after pulling back.

I smiled and grabbed her hand.

Yah, dating Bella's going to be fun.

_**January 12, 2013: Los Angels**_

"Okay, let's go."

I blinked. "What?"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "I said I'm ready. Let's go."

Somewhat dazed, I walked to the door and held it open for her.

"You're always spacing out. What's going on in that head of yours?" she asked.

"You don't want to know." I told her and grabbed her hand, walked out the door, and took her to the car, where I left the memories of her, back where they belong. Out of mind.

* * *

**A/N: The dates aren't as important to pay attention to as much as the years. If there is any confusion just ask I'll try and clear things up a bit. Thank you to those who are following this story and reviewing, it really means a lot to me. This story will be told in both Bella's and Edward's perspective, and sometimes others if I feel like they're input is important. There was a song in there that belongs to Andy Grammer and that's "Fine By Me". Um...I think that's it so...please review and I'll see you guys next week!**

**-Katherine**


	4. How We Came to Be

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**_

* * *

_**January 22, 2013: New York**_

_**Bella's POV**_

You know that moment when you wake up and you know it's too early, and yet you're eyes just won't close anymore?

Yah, that's how I felt at 5:00 am today.

Sure, Rose was probably up doing her daily workout, but Jasper and I usually didn't get up until 8 at the earliest. Not unless something was nagging in our heads that just wouldn't allow us to get any.

I sat up in my bed and bit my lip.

_What to do, what to do…_

Well, I knew what I wanted to do, but I also knew that I shouldn't do it.

My eyes flickered to my laptop, and then quickly flickered back to my hands.

No, I shouldn't. It really shouldn't matter to me anymore. I have no right to look him up. I had lost that right a long time ago.

But...

I shook my head and got up to take a shower. The steam would help me clear my mind.

So I went and took a shower. But still, at 5:30 I was done and I stood by my bathroom door, biting my lip.

_Should I?_

I rolled my eyes. God, it was just a stupid interview. Probably had nothing interesting to say anyway.

But…

Ugh, I knew myself too well. I would end up caving anyway so instead of prolonging the inevitable, I walked over, grabbed my laptop and went to sit on my bed. I just couldn't let it go.

I drummed my fingers on the keyboard as I waited impatiently for the thing to turn on. Once it did I went on the internet and searched up the Radio that he was on. I didn't take long to find it. He was getting bigger and bigger in the social media and it seemed everyone knew his name now.

Once the page loaded, the first thing on the site was the link to the video of his interview.

I got up and quickly grabbed my head phones. Rose could be lurking around here somewhere and if she knew I so much as thought of searching him up, she'd through a bitch fit.

Once they were plugged in I pressed played and watched as the radio guy launched into questions about his new album.

I'd heard his new song and I must say, it was pretty good. It seemed upbeat. Happy.

I smiled when he said something similar to that. We always had a knack at thinking the same.

"Bella?" I heard a murmur.

My eyes widened as my head snapped towards the door.

_Oh shit._

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

He popped his head through the door before coming in completely.

He made his way to my bed and dove in, face first next to me.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, his voice muffled by my pillow.

"Um…" I said, quickly trying to exit the page without being noticed.

"Huh?" he said, lifting his head to see.

_Oh no._

He watched as the video went on and for a moment he just looked, his face emotionless.

Then he pressed escape on the laptop and quickly exited out the page. He then shut off the computer. When it was done he set it on the floor, and leaned back to lie down again.

We stayed like that for a while. Him lying down on my bed, me sitting afraid to even breathe.

"Bella…" he said in a strained voice.

I sighed. "I know. I know, Jasper. I just…I want to know he's doing okay." I said in a small voice, huggingmy knees to my chest.

Another quiet moment. Then, "Is he?"

I looked at Jasper and saw his eyes closed his lips on a thin line.

I knew what he was asking. Are they all happy?

Jasper and I had a bond that couldn't be broken. I felt like I could breakdown and cry with him, and the next day he'd treat me the same, as if the moment never happened. He wouldn't tip-toe around me, afraid that whatever he said would break me. I in turn would do the same for him.

I lay down next to him and snuggled to his side.

"I think so. He only mentioned Alice once, as a joke." I told him.

He sighed and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You're lucky I was the one that caught you. Rose wouldn't have been as nice if she saw you looking at that." He told me.

I sighed. "Yah, I know. I didn't think anybody would be up." I said.

"Well it is 5:30ish in the morning." He said.

I chuckled. "Yah, I just couldn't get my eyes to close anymore."

He didn't answer for a moment and I thought he fell asleep until he said, "You know Rose only means well, right? We should be moving on, not…"

"I have moved on." I said defiantly.

"Bella." He said, in that know-it-all voice.

"I have! I just…I want to see that we left for the right reasons. And Rose does too, she's just better at avoidance." I said.

"Don't be too hard on her. She's just trying to protect all of us." He said.

After a moment we didn't say anything and I felt as his breath evened out and I knew he fell asleep.

I lay there thinking.

Rose didn't always hate him. In fact, when I took this decision, she was my biggest supporter. It wasn't until his first interview that she started to hate him.

_**July 1, 2006: Chicago**_

"_Make sure you don't reach for those remote controls because next we have here the new up and coming Edward Cullen with is manager/sister Alice Cullen talking about the new CD." _The TV person said.

They showed a picture of Edward and his siblings smiling big for the camera.

"Look at Emmett! Oh my god they are going to be huge!" Rose squealed.

"Rose, calm down. You're going to make the next door neighbors call the cops on us again." Jasper said, but he had a smile on his face.

It was bittersweet. We had left for this though, so we just had to keep that in mind. Even though we weren't together, I was still happy for him. I squealed like Alice use to when I heard his first song on the radio, though it was about forgetting a girl who hurt him. Most of my moments with Edward involved were bittersweet now.

"Shut up, Jasper." She told him. Then she sighed happily. "Can you believe that they've come this far? It's almost perfect!"

None of us said what we really thought. If only we were there with them, it'd be perfect.

"I know. I'm so happy for them!" I said clapping my hands together.

"_And now here we have Edward Cullen!" _the TV person said.

"Eppppp!" Rose and I shrieked, while Jasper laughed.

He looked good. Better than good, actually. He was wearing black jeans with a navy button up. His hair was in its normal chaos and his eyes bright green.

God, I missed him.

"_So Edward, Alice, how's this fame life going?"_

"_Great, it's weird at times because I'll walk into the grocery store in my town and see my CD there and it just feels surreal you know?" _he said.

"_Yah, plus the people that usually find us annoying now love us!" _Alice giggled.

Jaspers eyes twinkled.

"_Ha, I can imagine. So this fame is changing people already?"_

"_Oh yah, everyone's trying to be our friends and the people that are already our friends all the sudden want to hang out all the time." _Edward said, rolling his eyes.

Alice nudged him. _"Except for Angela. Hi Angela!" _Alice waved into the camera while the TV person laughed.

"_Alright, so moving to the CD, what inspired you to write it? Because from what I understand, you guys write your own music, right?"_

"_Yes, Edward writes most of the music." _Alice confirmed with a nod.

"_So what, or who, is the inspiration?" _The TV person presses.

Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"He's nervous." I murmured.

"_Well most of the songs are about scorned love, and moving on. But it's also about life getting better and achieving what you want." _Edward said.

Rose wrapped her arm around me, and squeezed. I was okay though. I chose this. I knew the consequences.

"_Ah, so you were burned with love." _The interviewer said.

"_Aren't we all?" _he said, avoiding the question.

"_Yes well, we all get burned once in a while. I'm glad you know how to project that to music though. When I get burned I just sit and eat ice cream watching sappy movies and crying about how I hate the guy." _The interviewer said.

Edward laughed while Alice said _"Don't worry, I do the same thing."_

They all laughed and then the interviewer said _"It says here you have a girlfriend back home. The daughter of Denali records."_

Rose froze. Jasper's eyes widened.

"What?" I whispered.

I watched in horror as Edward nodded.

"_Yes, Tanya and I have been dating for about a month." _He confirmed while Alice looked a bit uncomfortable.

"_But you didn't sign with their company. Why?"_

Edward sighed and said _"Well I didn't want her father to think I was just using her to get a record deal. I'm with her because I want to be."_

"Aw, how sweet!" the interviewer cooed.

Edward blushed.

"_And you guys are happy together?"_

Edward looked directly into the camera, as if he knew I was watching.

"_It's the happiest I've ever been with a girl. I love her." _He said firmly.

I stared frozen at the screen, while Rosalie rose from her seat and searched for the remote.

Alice looked down at her feet with a frown on her face.

"_And do you like the girlfriend, Alice?" _the interviewer asked her, noticing her frown.

Her head whipped up and she said _"Oh yes, she makes him happy and that's enough for me to like her."_

It seemed forced but still in her words it rang truth.

"_Alrighty then, any-"_

The TV went blank.

No one said anything for a moment, but I could feel Rose fume from where she was standing. She was pissed and it was only a matter of time before she blew.

"Rose…" Jasper started, standing up and reaching for her.

I winced. Bad choice, Jazz.

Her face turned red and she through the remote on the ground, making it into two pieces. She then left the living room and stormed to her room, slamming the door shut.

Jasper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he turned to me.

"Bella-"

"I'm fine. Go check on Rose." I told him.

"But-"

"No, Jasper. I don't want to talk about this. I'm fine." I said firmly.

He looked like he wanted to argue, then thought better and turned to Rose's room.

As soon as I heard the door click shut, I pulled my knees up and hugged them to my chest. I burrowed my head there and let the tears stream down, while I heard the screams of my best friends.

"How could he fucking do this to her, Jasper?! She threw everything away for him and this is how he repays her?!" she yelled.

"Rose, he's hurt. He doesn't know why we did this, so do you honestly expect him to be grateful?!" Jasper yelled back.

"He should know! He should know that Bella loved him more than anything! Don't pretend like you didn't know that comment was directly for her!"

"I know, Rose, I know! I'm not an idiot okay? And trust me, part of me wants to kick his ass, but the other understands him." He bellowed out.

A beat of silence, then I heard him sigh and the say "Look that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that Bella's going to need us more than ever right now and us fighting here while we should be comforting she right now isn't happening because we are arguing."

I didn't hear anything for a moment until the door opened and when I lifted my head I saw that Rose was coming towards me. She sat next to me on the couch and pulled me down so that my head was resting on her lap. I let myself be weak for a moment and just let my tears stream down. I cried for everything I lost. But after today, I promised myself, I wouldn't cry for his happiness. If Tanya made him happy, then so be it. I lost him. It was my choice. Now I have to live with it.

Rose stroked my hair, and Jasper left to go get food. I knew he left to think, or maybe to go to the library and watch the rest of the interview.

I closed my eyes, and let myself forget for just a moment. I slipped into a dreamless dream and I was thankful.

*/\*/\*/\*/\*

"If I ever see him again, I'll kick his ass." Rose whispered.

I was still laying my head on her lap. I stayed very still and didn't give any indication that I was awake.

I heard Jasper sigh. "Rose."

"No, Jasper, think about it. He gets with her just a month after we left. Maybe…maybe he was cheating." She said in a defeated tone.

"Don't tell me it hadn't crossed your mind." She said.

Jasper gave a long sigh. "I can't think that, Rose. Because if I do, then I'll hate every single one of them, and I don't want to hate Alice."

I didn't want to believe he had cheated either. I wanted to believe that our love was pure. That while we were together he loved me and only me.

But Rose had a point. It had only been a month. I was surprised when Angela had told me he had gotten signed, but then again I had made sure he had someone ready to sign him on when I left.

No. I will not believe that he cheated on me. I will not hate him. I can't.

Rose and Jasper bickered more, while I made my decision.

Edward Cullen did not cheat on me. All those promises we made to each other were broken by me, not him. Only me.

_**January 22, 2013: New York**_

After that, Rose was on a vengeance. She became bitter, and whenever anyone even tried to mention Edward, or any of them, she'd shut them up quickly.

We all graduated early, taking summer classes and extra during the term. We ended up graduating in 2 1/2 years, Rose in managing and that allowed her to become a publicist. Jasper studied music and got a degree in psychology while I got my degree in English.

I had never told anyone, but in case the whole music thing didn't work out, I wanted to be an English teacher or an author. Maybe even an editor or a publisher. But before that could happen, Jasper and I got scouted by a music producer.

Apparently there was a guy looking for a new signer and happened to stumble in to where Jasper and I were playing that night. Before we signed on for a deal we waited until we finished college and then began to promote our CD. Jasper was my songwriter and Rose was my manager/publicist. I sang.

This was Rose's plan from the start. She wanted us to get famous just to show them that just like they were better off without us, we were better off without them.

I didn't protest. I knew this is what she needed and plus, I got us to do what we loved. Music.

I'm surprised we haven't run into them before. I mean we were both pretty famous, and while Edward had been in this business longer, I was still much respected in this because of how good we were. Not to be cocky, just saying the truth.

Jasper's songs were very good and when we sang together, we killed the stage. Then Rosalie's no bullshit rule has gotten us far. We were a good team. Of course we'd be good.

So it's a surprise we haven't crossed paths. Though I'll admit, it's better if we never do. Rose could hold a grudge like it was her lifeline and Jasper, though he won't admit, is pretty pissed that Edward was with her. If we ever did cross paths, I doubt it'd be pleasant.

But still, I wonder what would happen after the screaming and possible punching was over. Would we forever hate each other? The exact opposite of what we said we would do? Forever love. It's a laughable term now. I doubt Edward would ever get back with me, but maybe Alice and Emmett would get back with Jasper and Rose, given that Rose stopped being a stubborn bitch.

Who knew? Maybe, maybe not. It doesn't seem possible in the near future but who knew?

Alright, enough with the past. Thinking about this made me tired and I closed my eyes and snuggled into Jasper more, letting sleep finally overtake me.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. _When are we going to find out what happened between the two? _All I can say is to have patience. I think it's soon but there are some things that need to happen before the big reveal. It's a shorter chapter this time, so I'll try to make the next one longer. This week has just been so chaotic. **

**Thanks for those who are following and favorting this story. Means a lot to me(: **

**Anyway, please review and I'll see you guys next week!**

**-Katherine**


	5. Mac's Plan

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**_

* * *

_**February 14, 2013: Los Angeles**_

"Mr. Mac? You asked for me?" I said as I walked into his office.

"Yes, yes. Enter my dear Caroline." I heard him say.

You know in those movies when the main guy in the office has an office chair that is huge and looks very comfortable and when you walk in you just see the back of his chair while he looks outside of the window?

Yeah, imagine that, but the guy here, unlike the movies, did not have as much power as the ones in the movies did. Though, the man does have power in the music. He has the power to make you or break you in the music business. He has the power to ruin your name.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked.

He turned to face me. "Do you know what's hot right now?"

"Sir?" I asked confused.

"Yes, yes, do you know what's hitting big right now?" he asked again.

"Um…no?" I said confused.

"What are in right now, are duets!" he exclaimed.

"Um, okay." I said. I still didn't get where he was going with this.

He got up from his chair and paced around.

"What is that show called? The one with Jeremy Smith?" he asked.

Um…

"Is it Let's Harmonize?" I asked.

He snapped his fingers. "Yes, yes, that's the one! Call Jeremy. Tell him I'm taking that favor he owes Me." he said.

I took my notepad out and started taking notes.

"And what favor would that be?" I asked.

"Tell him to call up Bella Swan and ask her to fill in for Kelly Clarkson. Tell him to tell her that she will be singing with Usher." He said, talking business.

"Yes, sir." I said already turning.

"I wasn't finished." He called.

Shit.

"Sorry, anything else?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yes, tell him to then call up Edward Cullen and ask him to come to the show and fill in for Usher. Tell him to inform Mr. Cullen that he'll be singing with Kelly Clarkson."

"But why not just tell him to call them up and tell them they'll be singing together?" I asked confused.

He let out a laugh. "You have much to learn my dear."

Okay, weirdo.

"I cannot tell him to do that because they won't do it if they know." He explained.

"How do you figure?" I asked.

"Simple. They are from the same state, around the same age, and they have yet to cross paths. I say there has been some avoidance there." He said.

Wow, smart old man.

"And if there isn't?" I asked.

He smiled again. His toothy smile.

"If there isn't any tension or unresolved problems there, then it will be a bit boring having them tour together. But if there is, well my dear Caroline, it will be a hell of a ride."

"Tour?" I asked, looking at him with surprise.

"Yes, it is time these two finally get a shot with me. A summer tour is just the start of it, my dear." He said.

I smiled at him. I have to give him credit. Working for him is never boring.

"Now get to work. The show is next week." He said with a flick of his hand.

"Of course sir." I said and I walked out, phone in hand.

"Yes Mr. Smith, Mr. Mac is ready to check in on that favor you owe him."

* * *

**N/A: I know this is short. Like really really short. But don't worry, there will still be another chapter on Saturday. This one is just something we need before we get the whole story rolling. Next chapter we will see Present day Edward and Bella getting closer. And a little bit of the past too. Until then, hope you guys like it so far.**

**See you Saturday!**

**-Katherine**


	6. The Accident

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight  
**

* * *

_**February 17, 2013: JFK Airport, New York**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I was going to LA. Me, Isabella Swan, for the first time ever.

Okay, not for the first time ever, but it was the first time that the Cullen siblings were there. Rose usually made sure they were out of the place whenever we came by. No way could we ever cross paths.

But this time, we couldn't avoid it.

Jeremy Smith called me, not Rose, because we had met before and we were sort of friends.

He called in for a favor because apparently Kelly Clarkson had dropped out of his show _Let's Harmonize_ and he needed someone to fill in for her. She was supposed to sing with Usher.

Of course I said yes. It was Usher, after all.

Still, I hated going on planes.

It left a lot of thinking time, plus the whole crashing to your death was always on the back of your mind.

As we got to our seats, I pulled out my IPod and played some soothing songs. I needed the sleep.

I closed my eyes and tried not to think. But of course that didn't work. I don't know if it was because of our upcoming trip to LA where I knew _he'd_ be there, or because I had been thinking about him these past few weeks more than I usually did, but I started to think of the past. Of us.

_**December 30, 2005: Washington**_

"Uncle Jeb! Uncle Jeb, over here!"

He finally spotted me and got a huge smile on his face. He started walking toward me and when he finally came he wrapped his arms around me.

"How've ya been kiddo?" he said in his deep voice.

"Good, Uncle Jeb, you?" I asked.

"Oh you know, hanging around." He answered.

Uncle Jeb never stayed in one place for long. He had houses all over the world and he loved to travel. He always made fun of my dad for settling down, but I knew that he sometimes he wishes he had too.

He kept his arm around my waist and we walked toward my car.

"Tell me, how was Chicago?" I asked.

"Oh it was great Bella. I mean it's very nice and calmer than anywhere else I've been too, not my usual but still nice. You have to go there Bells. Promise me you'll go one day?" he said.

I laughed. "You got it Uncle Jeb."

We rode to my house laughing and telling jokes. God I loved it when he visited.

I needed the distraction.

Edward and I had gotten in a bit of an argument. Ever since our last show, when Tanya and the guy that came from her dads record business said we needed to practice our vocal chords a little more, Edward has been making us practice all day every day and I reached my limit yesterday and told him to get a grip. Before we could make up though, I had to come get Uncle Jeb.

Oh well, we'd see Edward when he came over to meet Uncle Jeb today anyway. We'd talk then.

Once we got home, Uncle Jeb said he needed a couple minutes to shower then he'd help me make dinner.

I sat and watched a bit of TV when I got a text.

Hey, won't be able to make it today. I have to go with my mom to Seattle for something.-E

**I thought you told her you were going to stay here.-B**

Guess she changed her mind. See you later.-E

To say I was mad was an understatement. I was pissed. I quickly dialed his number and waited.

He picked up at the 5th ring.

"_Hello."_

"What the hell are you doing?"

He sighed. _"What do you want me to say? She's making me go."_

"Bullshit. Don't make your mother the bad guy here. We had this planned weeks ago. You're supposed to be here Edward." I snapped.

"_Well I can't go anymore okay?" _he snapped back.

"This isn't over. When you get back we're going to talk. Forget about any practice." I spit at him.

"_Will do mom." _He said sarcastically. _"Look Bella, I'm not in the mood for a lecture. Can I go now?"_

I gasped. "Fine Edward, be an asshole." Then I snapped my phone shut.

It probably would have been more effective if my voice hadn't cracked, but when I get angry I start to get teary eyed.

Ugh, I put my head in my hands and took a deep breathe to calm myself.

I got startled when Uncle Jeb cleared his throat.

"Oh, Uncle Jeb, I didn't see you there." I said.

He gave me a pity smile then said, "You want to go for some ice cream?"

"What?" I asked.

"Yah, some ice cream." He said.

"Before dinner?"

"Why not? Come on, I'll buy." He said and he grabbed the keys and headed towards the door. I just sat for a moment debating what I should do before I got up and followed him.

*/\*/\*/\*

"So you and your boyfriend are in a tiff because of the stress of the band?" Uncle Jeb asked.

We were sitting in the only ice cream shop in forks, talking and licking our ice creams.

"Yah, and now he's avoiding me, instead of talking to me, so I don't really know what to tell him. Plus he's being a jerk." I say.

"Well I'm sure you guys will work it out. And if you don't you could always ditch this place and come out with Me." he told me.

I laughed. "Thanks Uncle Jeb but Rose and Jasper would kill me if I left them behind. Plus I don't think dad would approve."

"Well we could take Jasper and Rose with us, but I think you're right about Charlie. My brother is way too goody two shoes to let you hang with me, plus he'd probably get jealous that you like me better." He said.

"Oh yah, wouldn't want that huh?" I laughed.

"Where is he anyway?" he asked.

"Dad? Oh he'll be here on the 2nd. The business deal in London is going well so they have to stay an extra few days." I said.

"So it's just you and me for New Years?" he asked.

"I guess so." I said.

"Oh we're going to have fun." He said mischievously.

I laughed. "Oh no." I could just imagine the trouble we'd be getting into.

We stayed for a while longer before we headed out.

"Hey, thanks for that. I needed it." I told him as he opened my door. Ever the gentleman, Uncle Jeb is.

I felt better, refreshed. I guess Uncle Jeb knew exactly how to deal with my mopey self.

"No problem kiddo."

He got in and we drove silently for a while before he couldn't take it anymore and turned on the radio.

"Sorry, you know I hate silence." He said as he searched for a station with a good song.

"_Now everybody, put up their hands say_ _I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love._"

"Ah man, I love this song. Sing with me Bells." He said.

"No way! That's so cliched!" I told him laughing.

"Come on Bella _say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be_" He urged.

I rolled my eyes, and laughed. Ugh fine.

"_I don't wanna be in LOVE!"_

As we bellowed out the song in all the wrong tunes and if anyone were to hear us they would tap their ears from the sound, but in that car, with Uncle Jeb and I singing, I was having fun. So much fun.

And as I turned to look at him, laughing, I could see his laughing lines crinkle on the side of his eyes, and the wrinkles on the side of his face from smiling too much. He looked so happy, so free.

And I watched as a bright light came toward us. Watched as his once happy care free face, turned into horror as the truck from the other side came hurtling towards us. I knew it would hit him first, and yet I couldn't do anything but watch.

I saw, rather than felt, the truck crash into our car, making us flip over. I saw as Uncle Jeb hit the wheel and became unconscious. I don't know if I was screaming, but I think I was.

We were upside down, and I tried to fight off the blackness that threatened to overtake me.

I tried.

"Uncle Jeb?" I whispered.

When he didn't answer, I let it come.

*/\*/\*/\*

_**Edward's Point Of View**_

I knew it was a stupid fight. I knew I should be over there at Bella's, meeting her uncle Jeb formally as her boyfriend. I knew I should call her and beg for forgiveness. But I couldn't.

Mom decided to punish me since I was acting like a child. She said that because I told Bella I was going with her to Seattle, now I had to go.

"Stop sulking Edward. You'll call her when we get home tomorrow." She said, "If of course she's willing to talk to you."

"Mom, you're supposed to be on my side." I whined.

She laughed. "No sweetie I'm on the side that's right. Now hush and help me pick out a nice dress for this New Year's party Charlie and Renee are planning."

It was a surprise for both Bella and her uncle. They were going to head in early and plan a surprise New Year's party.

We stayed in Seattle for another 3 hours, before finally stopping to eat. It was around 7 and already getting dark.

"When do we go home?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, if you're lucky." She said.

"Mom" I groaned.

"Edward-"she was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Gosh, this better be important. Your phone has been vibrating this whole time and now someone's trying to call me."

I perked up. Maybe it was Bella, trying to get a hold of me. Unlikely, but weirder things had happened.

"Alice? Have you been calling your brother non-stop or-" she paused.

"What? Honey, slow down, I can't understand you." She said.

I chuckled. Alice always talked too fast when she got excited.

Any humor I had washed off my face when I saw mom's face become worry.

"Are you sure?" My mom asked sternly.

I watched as she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Okay, we'll be there in about an hour. Honey, try to calm down and get some anxiety pills for Rose. They are in my bathroom cabinet. We'll be there as soon as we can." She said then hung up.

"Check, please!" she yelled.

"Mom?" I asked, worried.

"Not now Edward. I'll tell you in the car. Here are the keys. Go get it and wait for me by the front." She demanded.

I knew better than to stay and ask now.

I went and handed the valet our ticket to go retrieve our car. Just as they brought it up, my mom came out of the restaurant and took the driver's seat.

I got in the passenger seat and waited.

It wasn't until we got on the highway that she talked.

"Edward I need you to listen to me carefully okay? You need to stay calm. Can you do that for me?" she said.

"Yah, sure. What's going on?" I asked, worry colored in my tone.

She took a deep breath. "Bella and her uncle were in an accident."

"What?" I asked.

"They were in an accident. I don't know how bad it is, but we'll be there soon, okay? Don't worry before you have too, okay?" she said.

I felt myself nod, but all I could think of was Not Bella. No, she was just having dinner with her uncle. A dinner I should be at.

The next hour passed in a blur. I think I was in a state of shock. I didn't notice when we arrived but once I snapped out of it, I ran towards the emergency room.

There I found Rose, sleeping in Emmett's arms, Jasper's eyes shut tight, resting against Alice. Alice's face was stained with tear tracks on her cheek and Tanya sitting awkwardly in the corner.

When Alice saw me she poked Jasper and got up to come towards me.

"Where is she?" I asked, my voice strained.

"Edward…" Alice said her voice breaking.

"What's going on? How is she?" I demanded.

Alice broke into a sob and crumbled on the seat nearest. Jasper didn't even get up to get her. He just leaned his head on the wall while tears came down his cheeks.

"She got hit pretty badly." Tanya said, her voice ringing.

I turned to her. "But she'll be fine right?"

Tanya looked down. "I don't know Edward."

"Where's mom?" Emmett's hoarse voice said.

I sat next to him and answered "She's talking to the doctor. Trying to get any information."

"She won't get any other than they are putting them through surgery right now and it's pretty touch and go right now." Tanya said.

Jasper opened his eyes and glared.

"She'll be fine." He said, forcefully.

I took a deep breath. "How long ago?"

No one answered this time.

All that was heard was the sobs of Alice, the slight snoring of Rose, and the occasional sniffles of Jasper.

Alice kept waiting for me to break down, I could tell. But as long as no one hugged me, I was fine. It didn't seem real to me. To me, Bella wasn't here. She was at her house having dinner.

"She'll be fine." Jasper whispered again.

He never lied. He better not start now.

*/\*/\*/\*

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

The uncomfortable bed let me know I wasn't in my room. The loud beeping let me know I wasn't in the most pleasant place.

I couldn't open my eyes at first. I didn't want to. It was nice, staying in the state of unknown. But still, I knew I had to wake up sometime.

First, I moved my fingers. They were stiff, but luckily they didn't hurt. Next, my feet. I wiggled my toes and tried to lift them a little. The left one was more cooperative than the right.

Finally I lift my hand to touch my head. That throbbed a bit, but other than that it was fine.

Well that only left my eyes. Have to open them sometime.

I first opened one eye and immediately shut it. The light was blinding, and the beeping sound was finally getting through my ears.

_God that was annoying_.

I opened my eyes again and this time squinted through the lights.

The hospital. I was in the hospital, in their comfortable beds, with their uncomfortable clothes.

_I've got to talk to Carlisle about this_. I thought.

The other thing I noticed was that I was alone.

I looked around for the button that summoned a nurse or something and pressed it.

Within 5 seconds, Nurse Jenny came running in.

I knew her from the many times Edward and I came and dropped off Carlisle's lunch. She always came and got it for him, so we were friendly. She was a great person with a big heart.

"Bella." She said with relief.

"Hey," I croaked sitting up.

_Gah should have probably checked my voice too._

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked, coming closer to check me.

"Yah, I'm fine. I just feel a little stiff." I told her.

"Good, good. Dr. Cullen will come in shortly okay?" she said, starting to walk out.

"Wait!" Oh bad idea. My hand reached for my ribs as I felt it sting from the yell.

"What about Uncle Jeb? How's he?" I asked, my teeth clenched trying to ignore the stabbing feeling in my side.

She froze in her spot, but didn't turn back around.

"Dr. Cullen will be with you shortly." She repeated then went out of the room.

This is bad. This is really bad.

The crash. I remember the crash. I remember the song we were singing,

I don't wanna be in love; I don't wanna be in love.

I remember seeing his face crash into the wheel.

I remember-

"Bella, good to see your eyes open." Carlisle said, coming in with his clipboard.

"How's Uncle Jeb?" I asked, skipping formalities.

He ignored me. "You gave us quite a scare there. You're a bit bruised up, but as soon as we see you're doing better, we'll have you out of here in no time."

I closed my eyes. "How is Uncle Jeb?" I repeated, harshly.

"You suffered a bit of a concussion and a bruised skull. You're legs not broken, but it is going to hurt a bit when you walk so we are keeping it leveled. A shard of glass did puncture your skin and we had to put you under surgery to take it out. It might be tender so try not to move much. Some of your ribs are broken, so I want you to lay off the singing for a while, just so it won't make you-"

I cut him off. "I want to see Rose."

'Bella," he began.

"I want Rose here." I said coldly.

He sighed and finally looked at me.

His eyes scared me. They were a doctors eyes when he was about to tell you something bad. Or not tell you enough.

"Bella,"

"No Carlisle. I know you can't tell me. But Rose will. She will tell me what I think I already know. Go. Get. Her." I demanded, tears streaking down my face.

He nodded, and walked out.

When he walked in again he has Rose, along with my parents and Alice.

"Oh, Bella, how are you feeling sweetie?" my mother said, coming close to me.

I flinched away from her touch. She gasped and stepped away, leaning on my father.

I looked at all their faces, looked at all their heartbroken faces, and asked as calmly as I could,

"How is Uncle Jeb?"

"Bella," my mom began, but I had had enough.

"Stop saying my name. Stop asking me these stupid questions about my health, and answer mine. How is Uncle Jeb?" I hissed.

"He's dead, Bella. He died." I heard her say.

"Rose." My mother hissed.

"What? She wanted to know. Keeping this from her like a little kid wasn't going to help her. Not knowing was going to kill her, and I'm sorry Renee, but I can only take one death at a time." Rose said angrily.

"You watch your mouth." My father snapped.

"Stop." I finally said.

Everyone in the room stopped talking, and looked at me. Waiting.

"I want…" I started. "I need everyone to get out. Right now. Please." I begged.

My parents and Alice nodded sadly, and walked out.

"Bella…" Rose whispered.

I shook my head at her. "Please, just…ask Edward to come in." I begged.

She looked at me for a moment, then nodded and walked out.

I held it together but right when Edward walked in, face filled with worry and sadness, I broke.

I felt his arms wrap around me as I cried on his chest.

He didn't say anything. Not my name, not any questions about my health, none of that bullshit I'd heard since I woke up.

He just held me as I cried and when I calmed down and asked him what had happened, he didn't hesitate. He told me.

And I loved him for it.

_**February 17, 2013: JFK, New York**_

LA here we come.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, so as promised here's the next chapter. So some bad news. I'm going on vacation for a week and will be back next Monday. My friends and I are have a 'No technology' vacation so that we won't be bothered by family or work calls. Basically just giving them a call saying we're fine but nothing more. So I'm trying to finish the chapter for next week right now so that I can upload it tomorrow before I leave. If not, then I will be updating on Tuesday next week. I'm almost done with the chapter so most likely it will be tomorrow but if not, I hope you all have a happy Easter.**

**See you soon.**

**-Katherine**

**P.S: I know that this chapter seems unimportant now, but next one will explain exactly why this is so important through out the story. Any questions and please ask. Also please review.**


	7. The Reason We Broke

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_**February 18, 2013: Los Angeles**_

_**Bella's POV**_

The first thing we saw when we arrived was a huge poster of Edward Cullen. The poster was promoting his new CD. Next to him was a new movie coming out.

Rose rolled her eyes when she saw them.

"Of course this would be here to greet us." She said bitterly.

"You know he always finds ways to mess with you Rose. Even now." Jasper joked with a smile.

I laughed at him, while Rose just huffed.

As we drove to our hotel, I watched the buildings we passed. LA was a beautiful city, and I'm sure if

Edward hadn't moved here, Rose, Jasper and I would have a home here.

When we arrived to our hotel we checked in to one room. Rose didn't see the point in getting 3 rooms if we were only going to stay for a day or two. Plus this hotel had a couch that could be made into a bed and a separate room with two beds. It was sort of a suite.

"Okay, Jasper, you get the couch. Bella and I get the beds." Rose said.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a mock solute.

I giggled and copied him.

Rose just rolled her eyes at our silliness and brought her bags into the room.

"Alright you guys, this is how it's going to happen." She said from the room.

Jasper and I walked in to hear her better.

"We're just going to stay for the show and that's it. No going out on this trip. I don't want to risk running into one of them, but if we do, we just keep walking, understood? I don't need any problems right now." She said.

"So what, were just supposed to ignore them?" Jasper asked.

She smiled. "You're getting it now big brother."

I sighed. It's for the best. I mean, we didn't exactly end in good terms. In fact...

_**May 5, 2005: Washington**_

_**Bella's POV  
**_

Things were different. With everything. With the band, with our families, and with Edward.

After the accident I went into a state of denial. I didn't want to believe that my uncle had died. I didn't want to believe that he was never coming back. But slowly, I began to come to terms with it.

The funeral was brutal and I'm glad I had Edward and Jasper to lean on, though Jasper needed someone too.

I couldn't go back to singing. It wasn't that I didn't want to, it was that I couldn't. With my broken ribs, Carlisle said it would be best if I just lay of the singing, so that put a hold on our band thing. Well, until I convinced Edward to let Tanya take my spot.

We had already missed 2 major gigs and our band couldn't afford to miss another.

Edward assured me that it would only be temporary and that as soon as I was ready, I would take my spot again.

That was four months ago.

Now, I just watch on the sidelines with Alice as I watch them rock the stage.

Did I miss it? Yes. Did I tell him, or anyone, I wanted in again? No.

Besides, Edward and I were different with each other now. I knew I should have never let him see me break down, because now he looked at me as if I was so breakable. It was a bit overwhelming being around him, or any of the Cullen's, now that my uncle died. They looked at me as if I was going to fall apart any minute. And I hated it. And to make matters worse, Edward and I hadn't been together, like _together, _together since February.

At first his excuse was that he didn't want to hurt me since I was still recovering. Then it was that he was busy with school and other things. Now, I just don't bother.

"Hey, baby, how'd you like it?" Edward said coming down the stage.

He gave me kiss on the forehead. Not the lips, the forehead.

"It was awesome, huh Bella?" Alice said.

She was sitting next to me. Today they were playing at the local bar in Forks. But of course, no drinks tonight.

"Yah, you were great." I said dully.

It felt like routine now.

He frowned and then said, "Well were just packing up now. We'll leave once were done."

Alice hoped up and said "We'll help."

She raced down to the back and disappeared.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked me.

I sighed and slipped off the bar stool I was sitting at.

"Yah, it's just…" I started.

Oh, screw routine.

I grabbed Edward's hand and yanked him towards the lonely looking hallway.

"Bella, what are you-" he started but I didn't let him finish.

I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to meet my lips.

I had missed his lips on mine and for a moment he kissed me back. Until he realized.

He softly pushed me away.

"Bella, no. Not right now." He said, looking at the ground.

A flash of anger came to me.

"Why not?" I demanded.

He sighed and stepped away from me.

"Because, I have to help the band pack up. You know they'll kick my ass if I don't." he tried to joke.

I looked at him. Really looked at him, before I felt my eyes start to water.

Ugh, rejection. It always hurts.

I turned away from him and headed the way we came from.

"You're right." I said and walked away.

I didn't go back stage though. Instead I went to the ladies room and splashed some cold water in my face.

"Get a grip, Bella." I told myself.

When the door opened, and I saw that it was Tanya headed my way, I quickly took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"Hey Bella, you mind if I talk to you?" she said.

I shook my head. "Of course not. What do you need?" I asked politely.

She fiddled with her fingers before looking at me.

"Well, remember that guy that saw you guys before New Year's?" she said.

"Yah, Garret, right?" I asked, vaguely remembering.

"Yah, well he's right outside and he wants to talk to you." She said.

"Oh, okay." I said, heading out.

"Mind if I come with you?" she asked timidly.

I smiled at her. "Well I need someone to show me where he is." I told her.

I liked Tanya. Well I liked her enough. She has really come through for us.

When I spotted Garret, the man that turned us down before, I felt nervous.

_What's he going to say this time?_

"Bella, right?" he asked as we reached him.

"Yes, can I help you with something?" I asked.

His eyes glanced briefly at Tanya before returning back to me.

"Yes, well I wanted to talk about the band." He said.

"Alright." I said warily.

"Well you see, your band has gotten a lot of attention these past few months and I decided to come check it out again, and I have to say, Bella, I love it. Tanya as singer and Edward's voice mixed with it was amazing! I would love to sign them together for the label. Do you think you're band would go for it?" he asked.

"What? No, no this isn't my band. I'm just filling in for Bella, temporarily. Plus Edward would never agree with doing this without Bella as lead singer." Tanya said angrily.

"Tanya." I said, stopping her.

"Oh well, then is there any way you can convince him?" Garret asked me.

Oh great. Put the pressure on me. First you tell me were 'not quite there yet' and then you telling me you just needed a new singer to make your band good. Now you want me to convince my boyfriend to sign with you.

Wait, Edward could get signed. Edward and the band could go big.

"No way. Edward would never go for it." Tanya told him.

"Oh well then…" Garret said.

"Wait. I…I'll see what I can do. Garrets please, don't give up on him. I'll convince him." I promised.

"Bella," Tanya started.

"Tanya, not now." I hissed.

"Well then, I'll leave my card with you and call me if you can get him to agree." He said before saying his goodbyes and leaving.

Tanya and I stayed there for a minute. My plotting, her… doing whatever.

"You know he'll never agree to this." She said after a moment. "Not while you're together."

_Not while you're together. _Of course.

"I know." I told her. Then I turned to her and said "Don't worry about it. And don't tell them either. Any of them."

"But…" she started.

"Tanya, trust me, okay?" I asked.

She must have seen the crazy look in my eyes, or just really did trust me.

"Okay." She said.

"Alright." I said back then headed towards the back.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Edward asked when arrived.

He put his arm around my waist and I snuggled into his side.

"Long line in the rest room." Tanya said.

Rose shot me a look, and I shot one back saying I'd explain later.

Once everything was loaded we went towards the cars.

As we walked Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Are we okay?" his voice sounded scared, as if I was going to push him away that moment.

I looked up at him. My Edward.

"Yah." I told him. If only he knew what was going through my head.

He stopped in front of Jasper's car, where I was riding tonight because he was tired and needed to sleep.

He eyed me for a moment before saying "I love you."

I memorized the feeling the words sent me. I memorized the sound the made when they came off his lips.

Who knew when I'd hear it again?

Then I smiled at him. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

"Love you too." I told him then quickly got into the car, and after a moment, watched him walk away.

_I do love you, Edward. _I thought. _Which is why I have to do what I will do. _

_And you'll probably hate me for it._

*/\*/\*/\*

"So let me get this straight. They want Tanya and him, but not you?" Rose asked after I explained everything.

I nodded.

"That's…" Rose paused to find the right word. "Fucked up."

I sighed. "Yah…"

She stared at me for a moment then asked "What are you going to do?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. What can I do? We both know that Edward won't agree with this if we stay together."

She nodded and looked serious for a moment. "How are we going to play this Bella? You know what we need to do." She said.

"Whoa, whoa we? No Rose it's just going to be me." I told her firmly.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Please, like I'm going to be in a band with her permanently on it? I can't even stand the bitch."

"Rose…"

"Don't Bella. You leave the band, I do too. And I know I speak for Jasper as well." She told me.

"But this is your chance! Imagine where you can go with this Rose? Imagine where you all can go with this!" I yelled at her.

She got up and grabbed my hands. "B, none of this matters to me without the people I care about on it. I get why you want to do this for Edward. I'd do the same for Emm, hell I will do the same for Emm. And even if it kills me or Jasper for that matter, we'd do it for them." She assured me.

I looked down at my feet and felt the tears pool into my eyes.

"You know this means leaving right? Doing this means leaving them behind." I look back at her and try to convey with my eyes how much I really didn't want her to do this.

She looks down for a bit before looking back with determination.

"If leaving means they get what they dreamed, then yes." she tells me.

I sighed angrily. "Rose, this is leaving forever! I mean, quite literally never seeing Emmett ever again! And you don't even have too! It's just me! Just me that has to go. Edward's the only one here that would be stubborn enough to not sign without me. This has to be done, but you coming with me…no."

"Bella, listen to me. Tanya and I don't get along. Do you honestly think that if she drives you away I could even stand her? I'd end up brining the band down because of my attitude towards her. Then I would be killing Emmett's shot at making it big. I can't do that. I won't. So leaving with you is the only other option I see. And to be honest, it's a hell of a lot better to leave with company than to leave without." Rose lectured me.

I clenched my fists and covered my eyes.

I couldn't do this. I had too, but Rose was making it difficult. I saw her point. I did, but this was her happiness too.

"Bella." I heard a deep voice say.

My head whipped toward my door, where I saw Jasper, his face void of any emotion.

"We're going with you. If this is what it will take for them to get there dream, then we will do it." he said.

I groaned and wailed "Not you too. Please, Jasper, my guilt wouldn't, _couldn't_, take it."

He shook his head. "And my mind couldn't take not know how you girls were. I'm coming with you, and we will let them have their happiness. Without us."

"Jasper… please." I pleaded.

He ignored me and turned to Rose.

"How are we going to do this?" he asked.

Rose turned thoughtful for a moment then said "Well we still haven't sent our confirmation to the U-Dub so we can still choose a different college. We go away, promise to do the long distance thing and then…don't."

I shook my head. Jasper nodded.

"Okay I can get a transfer. I'll have to bribe but…" Jasper formulated.

"This isn't going to work." I said firmly.

"You guys will stay."

"No, we won't. This isn't about just you and Edward anymore. It involves all of us. Plus it's not like you can stop us." Jasper said firmly.

Rose nodded.

I sighed. I wasn't going to convince them.

I hated to admit it, I hated to feel it, but part of me was happy they were coming with me. I needed them but I still would rather they were happy here, then miserable with me.

"Okay then, fine. Come, but when you guys resent me, don't come complaining to me." I told them.

They nodded and Jasper asked "Which college?"

Rose turned to me.

"_You have to go to Chicago. Promise?"_

"_You got it, Uncle Jeb."_

"Chicago." I said numbly.

They knew better then to question it.

*/\*/\*/\*/\*

We were headed to the Cullen's place.

It had been three weeks since we made the decision to go to Chicago. Rose and I had already sent the registration papers and Jasper was working on the transfer.

Ever since then, Jasper and Rose had been spending almost every moment with Emmett and Alice. I knew they wanted to get as much time as they could with them. I savored every kiss Edward and I shared. I tried to memorize the feeling of his lips on mine, or my forehead and cheek. Though with Edward, the kisses never got farther than that. Not anymore.

It seemed too easy for Jaz and Rose. To just leave them behind. When I asked Rose why she told me that this was only temporarily. She was sure we all would eventually get back together. When I asked if Jasper thought the same, she said of course.

I knew better though. Once we were gone, we'd most likely never see them again. They'd be angry at us for just leaving, and if everything went according to plan, they'd be famous and never want anything to do with us.

I didn't tell her this though. I think deep down they knew. This just helped them get through this.

Today's visit to the Cullen's was not going to be pleasant. Today, we were going to tell them that we were going to Chicago. Today will be filled with lots of empty promises and lies.

We knocked and we're greeted by Esme with an apron on.

"Come in, come in. The food will be ready in a few." She said as she ushered us in and gave us hugs and kisses.

"Emmett and Alice are in the living room, and I think Edward and Tanya are in the music room." She told us.

"Alright." we said in unison as we started towards the living room.

"Oh, Bella?" Esme called.

I stopped and asked "Yah?" while Rose and Jazz kept going.

"Be a dear, and go call them downstairs will you?" she asked.

I smiled at her. "Of course, Esme."

The music room was the door next to Edwards. It had lots of instruments including the piano, the guitar, bass, and drums. It had others but those were the ones that were used the most.

Edward had once tried to teach me piano and I was getting the hang of it, until my accident happened and the lessons stopped.

As I walked up the stairs, I got butterflies in my stomach. I was nervous Edward would see right through me. If I didn't know he knew me so well I would have skipped this and just left him. Instead I had to lie and pray he wouldn't notice the truth in my eyes.

I heard laughing coming from the music room.

Tanya's laughing.

The door was opened a jar and I looked threw.

Edward was smiling while Tanya threw her head back laughing.

He waited until she calmed down before turning away again.

I saw as Tanya bite her lip, seeming to hesitate before she nervously said "Edward?"

He turned back to her, his face holding a slight look of confusion, and I watched as she made a split decision and leaned in and kissed him.

Three things happened at once.

Gasping, I roughly pushed the door open.

Edward froze before pushing her away.

And Tanya's head snapped to meet my eyes.

Edward rose to his feet and turned to me with slightly horrified eyes.

"Bella?" he looked at me pleadingly.

Now rationally, I knew Edward wouldn't cheat on me. Rationally I knew that this was all Tanya. Hell I watched the whole thing!

But at that moment I couldn't think rationally. All I could think about was that his lips were slightly stained with her lip stick. All I could see was her lips on his.

All I could see was him pushing _me_ away, all those times before. Him not smiling with me, not giving me a _real _smile in what felt like years but was only months. His ever present frown and worried look taken away by a few moments with Tanya.

I felt my body tingle and my eyes welling up with tears.

"Bella, I can-" he started but I didn't let him finish. I was already turning, running towards the stairs.

I heard him running towards me, but that didn't stop me.

With tears streaming down my face, I went to the living room and went for Rose.

"Bella? What's wrong?" she asked as she took in my appearance.

Everyone in the room looked at me with worried eyes, and then flickered to Edward as he came running in.

"Bella, stop. Let me explain." He pleaded as he reached toward my elbow to grab me.

I yanked away and turned to face him.

"Don't touch me," I snapped at him.

Rose's demeanor changed quickly. She went from confused to angry in a second.

"What did you do?" she demanded, coming to stand in front of me.

I watched as Jasper's face went from confused to protector in a flash. He stepped away from Alice, and came to put his arm around me.

"Stay out of this Rose." Edward snarled at her.

"Like hell," she growled at him.

"Babe," Emmett warned at her.

"Rose," Alice tried.

"Bella, I am so sorry!" Tanya said, coming in running.

We all turned and stared at her. After a bit, I closed my eyes and rubbed my temple.

_Great, just who I _didn't _want to see._

"What exactly are you sorry for?" Alice asked.

I heard Edward sigh while Tanya stumbled through her words.

Whatever. I had had enough.

I grabbed the keys that were sitting on the coffee table and went towards the door.

"Bella!" Edward yelled after me.

I heard Emmett tell him to let me cool down a bit.

I didn't hear his reply.

Out the door and in the car, then break down. I told myself this over and over again.

I didn't notice that I was shaking until I tried to put the keys in the car door thingy.

I jumped as Jasper put his hand over mine and grabbed the key and opened the car.

Rose grabbed me and pulled me in the back seat of the car where she sat with me.

"Shh, Bella. Calm down." She said.

I wasn't even crying anymore though. I was cold and confused at this point.

The drive home was quiet. Nothing was said until after we got to the house and were in our PJ's, lying on the living room floor.

We always did this when we wanted to talk about something serious. Ever since we were kids, we'd just lay on the floor, looking at the ceiling, and talk.

This time was no different.

"So what happened?" Rose asked.

"She kissed him." I told them, my voice sounding detached.

"_She _kissed _him_? Or they were kissing?" Jasper asked.

"She kissed him." I confirmed.

"Then why didn't we kick her ass?" Rose asked stunned.

I sighed. "Because at the moment, all I could think about was that they were kissing. Sure, it was unwanted by him, but still. At that moment I didn't want to hear anything."

We stayed quiet for a moment. Then Rose said "This could work to our advantage."

"What?" I asked confused.

I looked towards Jasper and he shrugged.

"Yah, instead of the hole just ditching them once we get to college thing. This is better. Now we don't have to tell them where we are going. I mean, I know I came up with the other plan, but I've been thinking about it, and if Emmett were to pull of that, then I'd go looking for him and demand an explanation in person. Now we have this." Rose said.

I sat up and looked at her in surprise.

She noticed and asked annoyed "What?"

"I'm not going to let Edward think I think he cheated on me! He'll hate me!" I exclaimed.

I mean really! Why would she think this?!

She sat up too and snorted. "I think he's going to do that anyway Bella. They all will. Plus it gives us an excuse to…leave Emmett and Alice. They'll side with Edward, and we'll side with you."

I shook my head. "No, no way. This won't work."

"Jasper, help me out here." Rose pleaded.

"Jasper's not going to help you out because it's a stupid plan." I hissed at her.

"Actually, Bella, I know you hate this. Trust me; I hate it as much as you do. But it's a pretty good plan." He said carefully.

"What? No, no it's not. It's a stupid plan. What the hell am I supposed to say to him? That he's a cheating bastard when I know he's not?"

"Yes! That's exactly what you tell him!" Rose yelled at me.

I shook my head. "No, this won't work. He'll see right through me."

"Bella, we have to try. Do it for Edward. Because even though you know this will hurt him now, think about how happy he will be later when he's singing his heart out with millions of people cheering him on." Rose told me.

And that's all it took to convince me. I had to do this.

*/\*/\*/\*/\*

_**Edward's Point Of View**_

After 3 hours of waiting, 3 hours of calling her about a hundred times, I finally got in my car and drove towards her house.

She had to believe I would never cheat on her. I loved her and only her.

This is what I told Tanya and after about an hour of her apologizing she admitted that she wasn't thinking when she leaned in to kiss me.

"You're just so _nice! _And you're hot too, and I just wasn't thinking with my head Edward. Really, I'll tell Bella everything. This is my entire fault, I am so sorry Edward." She had said.

I was glad that she would vouch for me but I still wasn't very happy with her. She had apologized though and when she said she was just hurting over her recent breakup I forgave her on the condition she not do it again. I was never one to hold on to a stupid fight.

As I knocked on her door, I wondered if Bella really truly believed I cheated on her. I mean, didn't she see me push her away?

When the door opened I took a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?" Rose spat.

Oh great.

I love Rose. I truly do, but we have always had a love/hate relationship. She just never knew when it was time to back off.

"I came to talk to my girlfriend." I glared at her.

"Hmm, do you mean Bella? Or Tanya?" she growled.

"Rose, don't. Just let me talk to her." I said tiredly.

This whole thing was giving me a headache.

"She doesn't want to talk."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Rose…" I was reaching my snapping point.

"Rose, it's okay. I'll handle this." A sweet pained voice said.

Finally, Bella.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked.

I couldn't see Bella yet because the door wasn't opened fully but whatever Bella did, Rose sighed and stepped aside to let me through.

"You hurt her, I hurt you." She threatened before letting me through and walking towards their stairs.

When I went inside the first thing I noticed was Bella. She was standing near the couch in the living room. Her eyes looked the same way they did after she found out her uncle had died. Emotionless. This is the look that haunted my dreams, the look that always made me not get to close again.

I'll admit I have been distant with Bella, but it wasn't because I didn't love her or stopped loving her. It was because of this…this guilt I felt inside me. Every time I kissed her, or even thought about doing anything more, I feared that she would realize that I was the one at fault for her uncle's death and leave me.

I'm not saying I'm the one that rammed into them, but I was the one that sent them out for ice cream. I was the reason her uncle thought she needed it.

And I was the reason her eyes looked like that again.

"Bella," I whispered.

I walked towards her but before I could get in five steps she stopped me.

"Don't come near me." she said harshly.

I froze. I had never heard her use that tone with me. It was one she used only for things or people she hated. She couldn't, she wouldn't, hate me.

I squared my shoulders and cleared my throat.

"Bella you know I didn't-" I started.

"Don't. Just don't." she said, closing her eyes.

"But you have to let me explain." I demanded.

I wouldn't lose her without a fight.

"Anything you say right now will feel like a lie." She said through clenched teeth.

"Bella come on, you know I wouldn't cheat on you!" I tried reasoning.

Her eyes flashed open and she glared, "What I know is that you had your lips attached to hers."

"I pushed away and you saw that." I growled at her.

I know I should try to calm down, but this was staring to piss me off. She saw this! Why does she not believe?

"Yah, after I came in and caught you," she said bitterly.

"Bella, seriously? You know I wouldn't do that! You've known me for years! Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" I asked intently.

I saw her break a bit and her face crumpled. It went from anger to confusion. I took this as a sign to get closer.

When I was close enough I wrapped my hands around her and held her tight.

"You know I only love you." I whispered to her and kissed her head.

I don't know what I did, but it seemed like hearing my declaration of love seemed to snap something inside of her. She pushed me away roughly and her face was back to anger, tears falling as she swiped them away.

She turned away from me.

"Bella," I tried again, feeling desperate.

_Why isn't she listening?_

"Leave. I don't want to see you again Edward. I don't want to have anything to do with you." She growled at me.

That felt like a slap in the face. She never wanted to see me again. But what about…

I felt my body start to flame with anger.

"Really? After everything we've been through? After all that you just want to through this away because of nothing?" I hissed at her.

She quickly turned and yelled "This isn't nothing! This is you cheating on me Edward! On me! The one you claim you love!" her voice broke and she paused to take a deep breath then said in a lower more tired voice "Just go, Edward. Go and leave me alone."

With that note she started towards the stairs.

But me being who I was couldn't let her have the last word.

"Fine!" I yelled after her. "Throw us away like nothing. I don't give a fuck! Have a nice miserable life, Bella!" and then I stormed out of her place, slamming the door shut before getting in my car and drove off, putting as much distance from her as I could.

*/\*/\*/\*/\*

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since I left Bella's and I was on the verge of a break down.

I reasoned that I would let her calm down for a few weeks, let her clear her head, before going to talk to her again.

Besides it gave me a break from everything and let me focus on finals.

Jasper was acting a bit strange though. He barley talked to me, and my sister said he barley called her now.

Emmett said he and Rosalie weren't really talking right now either because Emmett supports me and says Bella should give me a chance to explain and Rose thinks I should burn in hell.

I hate that I've put them in this situation but soon everything will be fixed.

I went towards the café where I was meeting Jasper and Emmett.

When I spotted them I walked towards them and sat in the empty share.

"Hey guys. How was that last final?" I asked Jasper.

He had his last final today while Emm and I still have one more today at noon. Lucky asshole.

He smiled at us and said "I'm glad it's over. Now all I have to look forward to is relaxation."

"Yah that, and going home to our girls." Emmett grinned.

Jasper's smile faded while I grimaced.

"What? You and Bella still haven't worked things out?" Emmett asked surprised.

I shook my head and stared at the table.

I could feel Jasper's glare on me.

"You know the fact that you're still hanging with Tanya might be the problem." He said lowly.

I sighed. "She apologized, okay Jasper? Plus we need her for the band."

He shook his head angrily and got up.

"Look, I get that this thing is between you and her but let me tell you something Cullen." Jasper said menacingly.

I glared right back at him.

"If she wants you to back off, you back off. You give her whatever the hell she wants. I won't have her go back to that place again, got it Edward?"

I knew what he meant. Back to the emotionless Bella that we saw that week that her uncle died.

After I said nothing he stormed out of the café.

Emmett stared after him for a while before he said "You know he's just mad right? He doesn't know the truth."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I know, but they won't let me explain!" I said frustrated.

"Edward, maybe you should just stop hanging out with Tanya for a while. Just until this thing blows over. I mean I know we need her for the band but maybe just...cool it for a little while." Emmett advises.

I sighed again and looked down "I know."

*/\*/\*/\*/\*

After the final was done, I went towards Emmett's dorm. I needed to relax and my brother always knew ways to do so.

When I arrived I knocked and his roommate answered.

"Hey Steve, is Emmett here?" I asked.

Steve shook his head and said "Nah he stormed out of here after his chick left."

"What chick" I asked, confused.

"The blond?"

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yah, her. She came by and then when I was coming in she was leaving, and when I went in your brother had his head in his hands. Dude looked like he was going to cry before he stormed out too." Steve explained.

What was Rose doing here?

"Alright, I'll go look for him." I told him and turned.

He said goodbye and shut the door.

As I walked toward Jasper's building to ask if he knew anything I got a call from Alice.

"Hey shorty, heard from Emmett?" I asked when I answered.

"Edward," she sobbed into the phone.

"Whoa, wait, Alice? Are you crying?" I asked immediately worried.

"Jasper," she sobbed.

"What about Jasper?" Was that why Rose was here? Did something happen to Jasper?

"Alice, sweetie, you need to calm down, okay?" I soothed. "I need to know what's going on before I can help with anything."

I heard as she took a deep breath then slowly said "Bella and Rose didn't go to school today and when I called them they didn't answer so I went to the office to ask what was going on because I was worried and I had a bad feeling. You know it's bad when I have a bad feeling. Ms. Cope told me that Rose and Bella had decided that they wanted to graduate early and had gotten all the necessary paperwork weeks ago! She said that they told her they wanted to do this because their parents gave them a surprise vacation and they had to leave today, but they would have told me Edward. They always tell me! Then I get Jasper calling my s-saying that he c-couldn't be with me anymore because I would always s-side with you and t-shat he would side with Bella. When I tried to reason with him he just said he couldn't do it and hung up! W-what's going on Edward? I-i thought you and Bella talked about this already!"

She was getting more and more upset as she was going and by the end of it, I could hear her sobs start up again. I felt so helpless.

"Alice, I'll talk to him, okay? Don't worry yet." I told her, walking faster towards his building.

"Edward please." She pleaded.

"I know, Alice. Don't worry I'll fix this." I told her and shut my phone.

"Edward, wait up!" I heard a familiar voice say.

_Ugh what could she possibly want right now?!_

"Tanya, I can't talk right now, I have to find Jasper." I told her, being short.

"I'll come with you." She said, following behind.

I didn't have the time to shoo her away. At this point, I was just focusing on finding Jasper. Alice was right. I have a bad feeling too and that's never good.

When we arrived to his room, I pounded on the door ignoring Tanya's look of bewilderment.

"Jasper let me in! We have to talk!" I shouted.

When the door opened it revealed a sleepy looking roommate.

"He's not here dude. Left about 10 minutes ago." The guy said.

"Where?" I demanded.

The guy shrugged. "I don't know. Packed all his stuff though."

I sighed heavily.

_What the hell are you doing Jasper?_

"Was he with anyone?" I asked, eyes closed.

"Uh, yah. His sisters." The guy replied.

"Sisters?" I asked surprised.

I thought Rose was the only one…

"Yah, the blond and the brunette. Looked like they were in a hurry." He said.

No, no, no way. Bella wouldn't.

"Dammit!" I yelled and ran to the front.

"Edward?" Tanya's worried voice called.

I ignored her and rang Bella's cell.

Straight to voice mail.

Dammit. I called Rose next and again, voice mail.

I looked around, tugging on my hair, trying to think were they'd go.

When my phone rang I was startled.

It said I had a new message from Bella.

_Thank god, finally something!_

But I spoke too soon. I didn't realize this message would break our already crumbling world. This message would break us all.

_E, _

_I know I'm talking the coward route here but I just can't talk to you without feeling like crying. I'm leaving. I'm going away and Jasper and Rose are coming with me. I just can't be there knowing you're with her. I know what you're saying. You didn't cheat. But I just can't believe that right now and I think I need the space from you and from everything. Thinking of you with her...well it makes me wish the deepest hell for all of you. How could a love that was so pure end in hatred? Where did I go wrong? When did you realize I wasn't good enough for you? I might have taken the coward route by ending this with a message, but you took the coward route by not ending it when you realized you wanted her and not me. ____Maybe we weren't meant to be forever, Edward and even though I really hate you right now, I want you to know that I cherished every moment of our time together even if in the end it was all a lie. I wish I could say that I'm not mad at you, that I want you to be happy. But I can't, not right now._ Maybe one day we could be amicable again. Until then

_Bella_

_**February 18, 2013: Los Angeles**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I wouldn't be surprised if he hated me. Hell, I hated myself for a long time.

That last message was all full of lies and trash that I was surprised he bought it. He didn't call after that. Not once.

Emmett and Alice eventually stopped calling too and all was well. Rose and Jasper didn't hold any hatred towards them like it seemed they did. It wasn't until we found out that Edward and Tanya were going out that

Rose started to believe that Edward really did cheat.

I think Jasper thinks the same, yet he still holds hope. Rose is like me. Stubborn.

"So any questions?" Rose asked looking at us.

"Nope," Jasper and I said in unison before grinning at each other.

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

**A/N: Here you go! Now we know the reason. Maybe now you understand Edward's anger a bit more? I know, I hate Tanya too and Edward should really not be with her, but let's remember that he was hurting. He still is hurting, even though he swears he's not. I'm going to be honest, Edward is going to be worse before he's better. Or maybe he's going to be hateable (I know not a real word, but it fits the description) before he's likable. Anyway this Saturday we will finally see these two unite! Finally! Lol! I'm half way done with the other chapter. Writing on paper instead of computer sure did put a damper on my friends idea's to take me away from writing but oh well! ********Hehe(:** Sucky part is having to transfer it to the computer now...  


**Um, I don't think I used any songs here that I need to mention but on the last chapter I did use I Don't Want to be in Love by Good Charlotte. Hope you guys like it. And thanks for those who are favoriting and following. Please review!  
**

**-Katherine**


	8. Favors Owed

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
**_

* * *

_**February 19, 2013: Los Angeles**_

_**Edward's POV**_

"Edward, remember we have that show today!" Alice yelled out to me as I left her in the breakfast place.

"I know!" I yelled back and continued on my way.

Jeremy had called me a week ago and asked that I perform in his show with Kelly Clarkson. I thought his show was pretty cool and had heard it had lots of hits.

His show mainly focused on the music. He'd basically give a 15 min background on his guest stars, and even though the crowd thinks that the two guests have no idea who they are singing with, the main guy, Jeremy, is obligated to tell us. Though we are not aloud to watch the show until the finally. Which is probably why we get there a little after the show begins. Once the crowd gets the background, the guests come out and sing a pre-selected song that's been on the radio.

Pretty cool that I was paired with Kelly Clarkson. I had met her and she was a down to earth type of chick. I liked that, though Tanya didn't. She didn't really get along with Kelly.

I was supposed to meet Alice at 5 to practice the song and then the show aired at 7. Right now it was 12 so I was pretty much just lounging around my house, relaxing. At 3 I'll go shower and put on the clothes Alice had laid out for me.

I was…nervous about this one for some reason.

It felt different, maybe because it would be the first one this year that Tanya would be coming with me.

She wasn't starring in it, but she would be waiting backstage with Alice.

Though why that would make me nervous, I have yet to realize.

As I showered, I practiced the song I would have to sing with Kelly. I would go out first, sing a little alone then Kelly comes out and joins the party.

Once I had gotten ready, the car that was taking me came into view and I was on my way to Jeremy's. I guess I was a bit excited to see what might happen. I could work with Kelly Clarkson if this went well and while I didn't exactly need the extra boost of fame, it couldn't hurt to try something new.

Oh well, time to head out.

Today would just be the beginning, I could feel it.

*/\*/\*/\*

_**Bella's POV**_

"Bella! Bella, we need you for your vocal exercises!" some lady screamed.

I sighed. It was 7:15 and I had just arrived with Rose behind me. Jasper was going to be a bit late, saying he needed at least a drink before having to deal with Jeremy again. I suggested that Rose go with him, but she didn't take the bait.

Truth was, Jeremy was a bit hard to get along with. He's nice to me and I like him, but Rose and he just don't click, and in turn that made Jasper and I very annoyed when they were together.

"I still can't believe you agreed to this without discussing it with me." Rose grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Get over it Rose. I wasn't going to let your hatred towards Jeremy kill my chances of singing with Usher."

"I don't hate him!" she exclaimed.

I arched an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay, so I hate the guy. Can you blame me? He's a total tool!" she exclaimed.

"Bella!" I heard someone call out again.

"I'm going, I'm going!" I yelled back before turning to face Rose again and pointed my finger.

"You better behave today Rose. I can't have you starting anything. You know Jeremy is nice to me so that makes him okay in my book. He just doesn't like you." I teased in the end.

"Ugh, he has to like me. I'm huge in this business. I don't have to like him." She corrected.

I laughed at her, and then started walking in the direction the lady was calling.

"Ah, Bella, finally, you made it! I was afraid I was going to to have to hunt you down!" the lady said.

I smiled at her. "No, no, I was just giving Rose a pep-talk."

She nodded then proceeded to make me do the exercises.

As I was "Oh, oh, oohing!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella! My dear, how long it's been."

"I knew I couldn't avoid him forever." Rose grumbled.

I turned and saw Jeremy walking towards us, arms stretched out, big smile on his face.

After a warning glance at Rose, I exclaimed "Jeremy! It has been too long hasn't it?"

Once he reached me he wrapped me in his arms and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Rose, always a pleasure." He said snidely to her.

She made a face at him while I let out a low chuckle.

He turned back to me with a bright smile and said "I cannot tell you how grateful I am that you could fill in! I was going crazy when Kelly canceled at the last minute."

"Oh, it was not a fuss. I love LA and I'm always looking for excuses to come." I told him.

He smiled, and said "Well I'm parched. Come with me to the break room for a snack?"

"Of course!" I said, while the girl behind me gasped.

She went up to him and whispered something in his ear that made his eyes widen and he quickly said "Oh never mind. I'm not that thirsty. I have to go. I'll leave you to your exercising."

He turned, rather quickly while shouting back "Can't wait for the show!" then disappearing through a door.

I turned to Rose confused.

She shrugged at me. "You know he's crazy." She told me.

I rolled my eyes at her, but couldn't help but think she was right. Oh well, must not be important.

"Ms. Swan, it's time to head towards the waiting room. Ms. Hale, if you can follow this man here he will direct you to the room where all the guests wait." A woman who looked pretty official said. She pointed to the security waiting patiently for Rose.

Rose sighed. She hated not being able to stand directly back stage with me in case something went wrong, but on shows they never let her come. Something about a certain rule.

"Alright Bella. You go out there and kill it. who knows, maybe the crowd will love it so much, they'll want you two to do a duet." She winked as she left with the man.

I gave her a smile and said "Thanks, see you in a few."

"Ms. Swan?" the lady said, gesturing with her hand for me to go ahead of her.

I was singing second. I'd come out through the side and meet Usher. After the singing, they'd tell us if they liked it or not, then proceed to tell us if we should work together. It was a simple show. I mean all I had to do was sing a popular song, and I was done. No interviews or awkward games. The show had more to it than just the celebrity showdown, but the celebrity didn't go out until the final minutes and it ends with us.

"Can I put your head set on?" a guy asked me, holding out the head set.

I nodded and helped him.

Jeremy had already started announcing the singers, and though I couldn't hear him, I did hear the shouts and hollers of the people.

"Whoa, these people must be as crazy fans of Usher as I am." I told the dude.

He got a confused look on his face.

"Usher?" he said.

"Yah, I'm singing with him tonight." I told him proudly.

Didn't anyone inform him?

"Um, no you're not. You're singing with-" he started before getting cut off by the professional lady.

"Time to go Ms. Swan, You're turn is coming." She said, pulling me away from the guy.

"But-" I started, but she quickly shoved me through the other door and told me to wait here for my signal. She left after that and I just stood there confused. That was until the fans went crazy. Usher must be coming out.

The music started and just as I was about to turn around to watch it all unfold, he started singing, and I froze in my spot. That was not the voice of Usher.

_**Now and then I think of when we were together,**_

_**Like when you said you felt so happy you could die,**_

_**Told myself that you were right for me,**_

No that wasn't Usher's voice, but I did know who that voice belonged to.

_**But felt so lonely in your company,**_

_**But that was love and it's an ache I still remember.**_

How could I forget? I spent so many years loving that voice, and then many missing it.

_**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness,**_

_**Like resignation to the end,**_

Horror stricken; I turned around and saw that I wasn't hallucinating. Edward was really here. Right there.

_**Always the end,**_

Standing there, singing as beautiful, maybe even more, as he did before.

_**So when we found that we could not make sense,**_

And I could do nothing but stare. After so long, almost 8 years since I've seen him last, flesh and everything up close. So many years since I've sang with him.

_**Well you said that we would still be friends,**_

_**But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over.**_

_**But you didn't have to cut me off,**_

_**Make out like it never happened,**_

_**And that now we're nothing,**_

Since I broke everything off. Since I left him with nothing but a stupid text message.

_**And I don't even need your love,**_

_**But you treat me like a stranger,**_

"I can't do this." I whispered, realizing for the first time. I couldn't face him. Oh how many times I imagined us meeting again. We would talk, civilly, like old friends that were now strangers, and then go our separate ways. Never did I imagine we would sing together again. I couldn't do that. I couldn't.

_**And that feels so rough,**_

_**No you didn't have to stoop so low,**_

"Ms. Swan? You're cue is coming up, you might want to step closer." a man said.

I shook my head.

"Miss?" he asked looking a bit worried.

_**Have your friends collect your records,**_

_**and then change your number;**_

_**I guess that I don't need that though,**_

I swallowed. I can't do this.

_**Now you're just somebody that I used to know,**_

"You're mike?" he said, holding out a microphone.

I can't do this.

_**Now you're just somebody that I used to know,**_

"I can't do this." I whispered, my eyes glued to Edward's body.

_**Now you're just somebody that I used to know,**_

I...I have to do this. I…have to.

_**Now you're just somebody that I used to know.**_

*/\*/\*/\*/\*

_**Rosalie's POV**_

As the security guard guided me towards the guest station, I texted Jasper to let him know to come straight here. Couldn't have him wandering around, getting us in trouble.

"Here we are Miss." The guard said.

He opened the door while I walked in, fiddling with my phone, and only looked up when I heard a gasp.

I whipped my head towards the sound and was met with blue eyes. The familiar blue eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she blurted.

Alice. As in Alice Cullen, standing there looking livid.

I have to admit. I was caught off guard. If I had had time to prepare, I probably wouldn't have given her anything but the look of pure indifference. But I was caught by surprise, my reaction uncontrolled. I stuttered and looked confused, as if she would just disappear any second.

Then I turned and saw Tanya standing there glaring, and that was enough to snap me back to bitch mode.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What the hell are you two doing here?" I asked coolly.

"We're here for Edward." Tanya snidely said.

I sneered at her. "Well, I'm here for Bella."

"Well Edward's here to actually sing in the show so…" Tanya bragged, while Alice just glared at me.

Wait, did she say Edward was here to sing?

"Oh shit." My eyes widened.

For a second Tanya looked smug, thinking she'd won the stupid bragging contest she just had.

I turned towards Alice. "Edward's singing here?" I demanded.

She lost the glare for a second and looked confused. "Yah, why?"

"As in the show _Let's Harmonize_?" I looked at her intently.

My phone buzzed while she nodded.

I picked it up and saw that it was Jasper.

"Shit, shit." I muttered as I answered.

"What," I snapped at the phone, my mind already thinking of how to get Bella out of this.

_Stupid fucking Jeremy!_

"It's Edward. He's the one singing with Bella today!" I heard Jasper yell into the phone. He sounded like he was running.

"I know. I just ran into Alice." I told him, while Tanya made a huffing noise.

_Still a bitch I see._

"Alice?" he sounded winded.

_Not the best time for you to be doing this Jazz._

"Where are you? You sound like you're running." I told him, trying to get him to focus again.

"Couldn't find a cab. Be there in a few. Listen Rose; don't talk to any of them until I get there. We need to talk to Bella and see where she wants to take this. Wait until we all get there. Don't start anything." He warned, though it would have sounded much more impressive and threatening if he wasn't running.

I rolled my eyes. "Just get here." I told him before snapping my phone shut.

I then proceeded to exit the door, wanting nothing more than to snap at the bitch standing next to Alice but also wanting to somewhat respect my brothers demands, but Alice stopped me, standing in front of the door, blocking my exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" she growled.

_Oh, don't use that tone with me, honey. I can barely control myself now. _

"Stopping this from happening." I told her, willing her to move out of my way.

"Stop what from happening?" Tanya asked stupidly.

God, I did not have the time or patience to deal with this bimbo today. Or any day, really.

"What?" she asked, still looking confused.

Alice sighed and said "I'm guessing Bella's singing too isn't she?"

"What?" Tanya hissed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." I answered, trying to sidestep her again, but damn pixie was quick.

"Look, I don't like this either, but we have no choice now. They already started, look." Alice said pointing to the camera.

I watched as Bella came in striding confidently towards the stage. I also saw Edward's smile turn icy and he slowly turned to face her. I stiffened. If he tried something…

But he didn't. He just went on singing and they truly harmonized. Just like old times.

It was beautiful.

_It's always been beautiful._

I shook my head clearing it of the stupid memories of us in the band together. No, it wasn't beautiful. It was tainted. Tainted by the slut standing not 10 feet away from me.

I side stepped Alice again and this time made it out. I headed toward where Bella would be coming out off and waited for her, rules be damned. Whatever she needed, whether it be to run as fast away from here as we could, or stay and fight. It didn't matter.

All I knew was that before we left here, I was going to have some words to say to Jeremy.

And this time, I wasn't going to behave.

*/\*/\*/\*/\*

_**Edward's POV**_

As I belt out the last few lines, I look toward the crowds screaming faces and I smiled.

This is the part I love. The show of gratitude they gave was amazing. The screams of love for something I do. I loved it. I lived for it.

They got louder as the other voice came through, and I felt my body freeze as I heard the voice of Kelly, sounding a lot like a girl I thought I'd never see again.

_**Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over**_

No, that couldn't be. I have to be hallucinating. She can't really be here. She wouldn't willingly be here with me.

I wiped my head toward the singer and felt my entire body go on high alert.

Bella.

_**But had me believing it was always something that I'd done**_

_**and I don't wanna live that way**_

What was she doing here? Why was she singing with me? What…

_**Reading into every word you say**_

_**you said that you could let it go**_

Argh! What the fuck is she doing here?! Why the fuck did she have to look so good?

_**And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know...**_

I shook my head and regained my posture. I had a show to do and I wasn't about to let her ruin another thing of mine.

_**But you didn't have to cut me off,**_

_**Make out like it never happened,**_

_**And that now were nothing,**_

_**And I don't even need your love,**_

_**But you treat me like a stranger,**_

We sang together in perfect harmony, and I watched as she smiled to the crowd, losing herself in the song. I could do that. I could forget she was who she was and just sing.

_**And that feels so rough.**_

_**No you didn't have to stoop so low,**_

I could pretend like she had no effect to me. Like this wasn't a surprise. She's doing a fine job of pretending she loves where she's at this moment, so I can too.

_**Have your friends collect your records,**_

_**And then change your number,**_

And it was working, until she came close to me and touched my arm.

_**I guess that I don't need that though,**_

_**Now you're just somebody that I used to know,**_

This was to be expected. It was rehearsed. Still, it didn't stop that electric touch she always seemed to ignite in me. God, how I missed it.

_**Somebody,**_

_**I used to know,**_

I smiled at her, thinking inside how much I truly hated her. Hated what she did to us.

_**Somebody,**_

_**Now you're just somebody that I used to know,**_

_**Somebody,**_

She smiled back, brightly.

_**I used to know,**_

_**Somebody,**_

_**Now you're just somebody that I used to know,**_

_You ruined everything,_ I thought, my insides burning with anger. _And now, I couldn't be happier that you're just somebody..._

_**I used to know**_

Just somebody I will deal with for today.

_**That I used to know**_

*/\*/\*/\*/\*

_**Bella's POV**_

"Everybody that was Edward Cullen and Bella Swan singing Somebody That I Used to Know by Gotye. How'd they do?" Jeremy came from behind us and asked the crowd.

They all screamed in agreement and Jeremy asked them to text in their answer as to if we harmonized or not and started chatting with us. It was only supposed to take 2 min to get all the votes counted and figure out if we did good or not, but with Edward refusing to look at me, the tension made it seem like it was forever. Once the answers came on, Jeremy announced that we should definitely work together soon and, with false smiles and promises that we would definitely consider it, the show was over.

Edward bolted out of there as fast as he could without seeming to put off the crowd and I followed quickly.

I don't know what urged me. I just had to talk to him once, just once, before I let him go again and probably not see him for another 8 years.

"Ed-" I started to say, when all the sudden, I was pulled to the side.

"What the…" I started.

It was Rose, and she did not look happy.

"Were leaving. Now." She said firmly.

"But, Jasper?" I asked her.

Her face fell. "Shit." She said.

She then looked at me for a moment and tried to see how I was.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

I hesitated. Do I? I mean, what exactly would I say to him?

But, still. I just can't leave without just…at least explaining I didn't plan this. He already hated me; I didn't want that to deepen even more.

I felt myself nod. "Yes." I told her.

With that, she led me to the guest room where Jasper should have been waiting.

When we entered I saw Edward fuming at Alice while she glared right back. Tanya was there too, hovering behind him.

She looked up first. Her expression went from somewhat amused, to a sneer.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

Edward's head snapped to me and he glared.

I quickly averted my eyes and looked for Jasper, avoiding Alice's gaze too.

I saw him, sitting on the couch, playing with his fingers. He was nervous, but as soon as I entered he came and stood next to me, like the true protector he is.

I took a deep breathe, more comfortable with Rose and Jasper at my side.

"I just want to say that-" I started.

"We don't need your excuses as to why you wanted to see Edward." Alice stated angrily.

I'll admit, I was surprised. I mean, I knew that she would be angry, but I always imagined Tanya to say something like that.

Rose picked up. "They're not excuses. We actually-"

"Wanted a repeat of the last time? Well okay Bella, since you asked for it." Tanya said sweetly while she grabbed the back of Edward's neck and pulled him towards her for a searing kiss.

Jasper let out a low gasp while I felt a sting in my chest.

Shit, it hurt seeing it on TV, I never even imagined how much it'd hurt seeing it live. But still, I pushed those feelings down, because at that moment, I felt Rose go into action.

She started stepping forward, ready to attack, already starting to say "You Bitch!" but I turned to face her and stopped her mid-way.

I wrapped an arm around her waist, to stop her from getting any closer.

"Jasper!" I called out.

He grabbed her and picked her up, before walking out side.

"Coming?" he called back to me, throwing a quick glance at Alice, but she was just glaring at me.

Rose, kicking and growling to be put down, kept throwing curses towards the kissing couple.

I looked at her, then back at Jasper and said "I'll be right out."

He nodded, and then quickly exited the room.

I took a deep breath and turned towards Edward, Tanya, and Alice.

When, after a moment, they finally split, Tanya smiling smugly and Edward looking anywhere but me, I began again.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding here. I thought I'd be singing with Usher. I would have never agreed to sing if I knew you would have been here. I…" I trailed off.

Up until then, I had only been staring at Alice. Her glare I could deal with. It hurt more when the glare was coming from Edward. But when I turned to him, at that moment, all I saw in his eyes was true hurt and hatred that it rendered me speechless.

I quickly broke my gaze from his and turned to Tanya. She, I could easily hate. I know that part of my hatred towards her was unfair. I mean it's not like it was her fault that that guy liked her singing better than mine. It still didn't stop me from being bitter.

_She did betray your trust by kissing your BOYFRIEND but hey, let's just forget that._

I heard my inner Rose scream at me. I couldn't focus on this though. I couldn't place the blame just to feel better about myself.

"You really expect us to believe that?" Tanya hissed.

I nodded. "It's the truth. Look, we don't have to make a big deal out of this. We can just pretend it never happened. I have to go now anyway so."

I headed towards the door and was about to step out when Alice's voice stopped me.

"You mean like we forgot about you all those years ago? Yah, it should be easy now that we've done it once."

I froze for a second. I guess I deserved that. They didn't know the real reason as to why we left so I don't blame them for thinking this.

Still, it didn't make it any less painful.

Instead of saying anything back, I just kept on walking. Walked out of their lives again and this time, I doubted we'd see each other again. I shouldn't have come. I mean I didn't even talk to Edward! He just either glared at me, or ignored I was there. I was foolish to think that we could ever have a civil conversation after everything we've been through.

As I walked, I found Rose and Jasper standing in front of Jeremy. Oh god, I could hear Rose yelling already and I wasn't even 20 feet close.

Is it bad to feel slightly relieved that I have this to focus on instead of the heavy feel of my chest right now? This leaves no time to focus on Alice's hurtful words or Edward's glares.

As I got closer, Jeremy noticed my approach and threw me a pleading glance.

"Bella," he said cutting Rose off. Not a good idea, especially when she's mad. "You have to know, I had no idea that there was a mix up! Please tell Rosalie a lawsuit is unreasonable."

"Oh I'll give you unreasonable-" Rose started.

"Guys, why don't you go wait in the car; I'll meet you in a few." I told them.

Jasper nodded and led Rose away while she screamed back "You'll be hearing from my lawyers!"

We watched them go for a while then Jeremy turned to me with questioning eyes.

I rolled mine. "I'll calm her down. We won't sue you guys." I assured him.

He visibly relaxed then said "Bella you have to know, I had no clue!"

I smiled at him sweetly and kissed his cheek. "That's two now." I told him then started to walk away.

"Two what?" he yelled after me.

"Two favors, Jeremy. You owe me." I called back.

There was a pause and then, "What happened to doing a friend a favor?"

I smirked and turned back to face him. "What happened to singing with Usher?" I retorted. "Besides, you and I both know in this business, nothing is a favor unless the other gets something in return. And we both know it's better to be owed than to owe." I told him then turned back and headed for the door.

"I'll be collecting soon!" I called back then exited, walking towards the car, where Jasper and Rose were waiting.

Rose looked at me and asked "How are you?" wearily.

I sighed and looked at them both.

"Let's go home." I told them, and then entered the car, and off we went, leaving the Cullen's behind for a second time.

* * *

**A/N: Song used was _Somebody That I Used to Know by Goyte ft. Kimbra. _So I thought the kiss between Tanya and Edward was a bit cheesy but I didn't really know how to take it off or make it better. Plus we got to see Rose's protective side a little bit more. Now that the meet is out of the way, we can finally get to Mac's plan of action. Next Chapter we find out a little more about Tanya and her evilness. ****  
**

**Thanks to those how are following, favorting, and reviewing, and also thanks to those who are reading. Hope you guys liked it. See you next week!**

**-Katherine**


	9. And the Truth Comes Out

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
**_

* * *

_**February 20, 2013: Los Angeles**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke up tiered and sore. My head had a bit of a head ache and my eyes wouldn't, couldn't, open. Groaning, I rolled over and was met with a warm body, sleeping next to me. I peeked an eye open, nervous for a minute, and saw that it was Jasper, lying on his stomach.

I turned over again, so that I was lying on my back, staring up at the ceiling, and thought about yesterday's events.

After the show was done, we went down to the bar in the hotel, Rose claiming that she needed a drink. I ordered one too, feeling a little low.

After it came she downed that shot down quickly then proceeded to tell us we are not to speak about what happened. It was a mix up and we weren't going to make a big deal about it. We didn't want to attract the wrong kind of attention.

I have a feeling Jasper talked to her.

Anyway, after that we came back to the hotel, and immediately went to bed, but I just couldn't shut my eyes. I waited until Rose was asleep to get up and went to Jasper.

Jasper always calmed me when I needed it. He also always had a way of knowing that I needed him so when I got there, he was awake and waiting.

Don't think I'm fooled. I know that part of his waiting is because he saw Alice. I know that even though he has dated, he still loves her, if not the same, more. I know what leaving did to him, and having her hate him now just kills him.

I got up and wandered towards the mini kitchen to make some coffee. We were going home today, and we were going to need all the energy we can get.

I grabbed my lap top and searched up times for flight to New York.

While I was doing that, I heard Rose's phone go off and moments later I heard her get up and answer.

It was 9 here so I guess it's appropriate for a phone call.

"What are you doing?" Jasper's voice startled me.

"Crap, Jasper! Don't sneak up on me!" I chided him.

He smiled then continued to look over my shoulder.

"Ah, eager to go home, huh?" He stated.

"I just think it would be better to go home sooner, rather than later." I told him.

Just then Rose walked out of the bedroom and walked towards us.

"Looks like it's going to have to be later. That was Mac's assistant. She said he wants to meet with us at noon."

"Mac wants to meet us? For what?" Jasper asked surprised.

Rose shrugged. "Guess we'll find out at noon." Then she sighed and reached to pinch her nose while closing her eyes.

"I have to go down to the front and request the room for one more day. Then we'll go get some breakfast okay?" she asked, not moving from her spot.

I looked at Rose, really looked at her. She looked so tiered. I guess I forget that this affects Rose emotionally too. Alice was one of our best friends, and even though she wasn't Emmett, it still hurt Rose knowing that Alice hated us.

I should be paying attention to her more.

I stood from my seat and said "You know what? Don't worry about it. I'll do it; you just sit and get some coffee. Looks like we are going to need it."

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking at the coffee mug longingly.

I nodded and headed toward the bedroom to pull some jeans on and grab a credit card.

As I walked down to the lobby I noticed that there was a man standing at the desk, arguing with the lady.

"You don't understand, I need to talk to her." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not allowed to say where she is staying. For all I know your just some fan of hers, trying to meet her." She replied, losing her patience.

The man groaned and said "I _told _you already! I know Isabella already! I've known her for a very long time."

Isabella as in me?

"Um, excuse me?" I said, making the two people turn to look at me.

The man, looking vaguely familiar, broke out into a big smile and said "Bella! Hi, it's great to see you again!"

I stared at him confused before I turned to the lady.

"Ms. Swan, I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. This sir was demanding to know where you were staying and I was just about to get rid of him. Would you like me to call security?" she asked, already holding the phone, ready to dial.

"No!" the man yelled to stop her.

I turned to face him, his look being desperate.

I held up a hand to stop the lady from dialing. "Um, I don't think the security will be necessary. Just…."

"What is your name?" I asked the man. He did look familiar, though I couldn't put a name on his face.

He looked at the floor and said, "I guess I know why you don't really remember me. I'm not exactly a person who likes to be remembered."

I cocked my head to the side. "Your name?"

He looked back up at me and said "I'm Garret. We met years ago, when you and your band asked me to sign you. And I declined."

It clicked the minute he said 'Garret' and I immediately felt myself tense up and glare. I didn't mean to. I mean, it wasn't his fault we still needed to improve, or that he liked Tanya more than me. Still, I was bitter.

"What do you need?" I asked coldly.

"Ms. Swan? Security?" the receptionist asked.

I shook my head at her. "No, it's fine. I know him." I turned back to face him.

"Well?"

He shifted on his feet uncomfortably and asked "Do you think we can have lunch together? I have something to tell you."

"I can't lunch. I have a meeting." I replied.

"Dinner?" he asked, hopeful.

Again, I shook my head. "I have to head home."

He sighed. "Is there any other time?" he seemed desperate.

I sighed. Did I really want to speak to the man that technically made me leave what I loved the most?

Still, I was curious as to what he had to say.

"I'm free right now. This hotel has breakfast. We could talk there." I suggested.

He nodded eagerly and said "Lead the way."

After a brief discussion with the receptionist about the room, then a quick text to Rose and Jasper saying I would meet them at Mac's, we were off.

Once we were seated, we asked for our drinks and just sat there for the first three minutes. He looked nervous, scared even, and deeply ashamed. Huh, wonder why.

After looking at my watch, which read 10:30, I finally caved. "Look, I have somewhere to be soon, so whatever you have to say, it better be now."

He sighed and looked at his fingers.

"I'm glad I ran into you Bella, because I feel like I have to apologize." He started.

I sighed, feeling like I knew where this was going.

"Garret, look, I hold no hard feelings for you, okay?" little bit of a lie, but not completely, "You obviously didn't think we were a good band, and I can't be angry at you for that. We were a risky shot to take, and you chose the smart way, and for that I will respect you. Our band wasn't ready for the big leagues. I'm sure you heard about my accident. If you would have signed us, it would have been for nothing and…what?" I asked as he shook his head from side to side.

"Stop Bella, just…please stop." He said closing his eyes.

I waited as he took a deep breath and looked back at me. He looked…a bit sad.

"You don't know the whole story, and I promise I will tell you it, but first let me start by saying that you guys were the best band I had ever heard. The best one I _ever _heard, actually." He said.

"Then why…" I said confused.

He sighed. "Bella, did you know who I worked for?" he asked.

"Um, was it Tanya's dad's company?" I asked, trying to remember.

He nodded.

"But what does that have anything to do with it?" I asked, still confused.

He sighed again and began.

"The boss, Tanya's father, was someone you didn't mess with. He could make your life a living hell, or he can make it the best life you ever dreamed of. As long as you had something that benefited him, and you didn't piss him off, he would like you. When I got the job as a music scouter, I was thrilled! I mean, I had family and I needed to support them so with this job, I was set for life! Plus, I got to make other people's dreams come true, or at the very least give them a shot. And for a while, it was great. Mr. Denali liked me, and later on he would invite me over to his family dinners, and my family would come with me. It was the high life, you know? The one everyone wants." He waited to see if I was following.

I nodded, and I did agree with him. If you had the people you love with you and were wealthy, it was the kind everyone wants.

But I still didn't see how this related to our band.

"At one of these dinners, I got to know a certain young lady named Tanya. She was, by far the world's brattiest kid ever, but Mr. Denali loved her to the fullest. He gave her everything to keep her happy. After she found out I was a music scouter, she started to talk to me more. Asked me what I did, and how much I liked my job. Then she said she needed a favor. I, of course, wasn't going to deny her anything, seeing as how Mr. Denali would fire me on the spot if I did anything to upset her. She said she needed me to come see a band in a small town named Forks.

"At first I just thought she wanted me to help her friends out at getting a shot in the music business, but then she proceeded to tell me how she needed me to reject them. To tell them they weren't good enough to make it out there. She offered money too. 5 grand. I agreed. Of course I agreed. I valued my job, plus I didn't even know these people. Obviously they couldn't be great.

"But I was wrong. Bella," he said taking my hand in his, "you have to know, you and your band really had a shot out there. I felt disgusted with myself for telling you differently, but then I thought, "They are a great band. One rejection wasn't going to stop them," I never expected that you would get in an accident that would make you stop singing for a while.

"When Tanya came to me again and asked me to say what I said that second time, I almost didn't do it. But, you have to understand, I had a kid to provide for. I couldn't say no. I didn't feel too bad about it. I saw the way Edward looked at you. There was no way he would give up trying with you. No way. Then when I heard you two broke up, I immediately went to Mr. Denali to tell him that he needed to sign you two together. That Tanya had asked me not to sign you, and I didn't because of this. I told him it was a mistake, because this band was the best, and would go far together.

"And you know what he told me? He said that I did right in agreeing to help Tanya. That making her happy was #1." He said, his tone in disbelief.

I internally boiled. Every word he was saying was igniting a certain fire in me that was just waiting to flare. I almost felt bad for the way I was probably looking Garrett.

But he wasn't finished. He needed to finish.

"After that, I quit. I couldn't be in a music business that wouldn't do what was right in the music.

"I…I tried to find you. I tried to search you out, but since your parents where known pretty well, your information was simply impossible to find. Then when you got famous, you'd think it would have been easier, but no! It was even harder because no one believed that I knew you. After a while I just gave up, seeing as how Edward was now with Tanya, and you were rumored to be with a mystery man.

"But then, I saw yesterday's show. And I saw the way you two reacted to each other. For anyone who didn't know you two when you were together, you looked comfortable. But I saw the way you two were before. I saw the true comfort and it was easy to tell that it wasn't there anymore. It was tense, yet still, you felt the chemistry. I mean that everyone felt. The fans are going crazy, already planning when you two will get together." He let out a chuckle. "Well, I'm sure you've heard the positive feedback."

I shook my head slowly.

_You will stay calm. _I demanded myself.

I was frozen in my spot, just staring at him. It was hard to process all of this. I mean for years I thought I left for the right reasons. To make him happy. But now…now I figure out it was all a lie? I just…I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Why…why tell me now?" I ask my voice low.

_Calm, Bella, stay calm._

What was the point in telling me this now? What exactly did he expect me to do with this information? What would I do with this information? God there was just too much to think about right now, and I felt as though my head was about to explode.

He looked down for a moment then his eyes met mine again.

"You had to know, in case there was any chance you and Edward could ever work things out. I figured it'd get Tanya out of the way." He said, then looked down and mumbled, "And it would also ease my guilt toward the situation. I broke up soul mates, and I can't even imagine living without mine, so I felt like I needed to fix what I broke."

I wanted to yell at him. To tell him he was the reason why we hurt the ones we loved. To curse him and his family for ruining the one true love I ever had, the one true loves my best friends had.

But I couldn't. I couldn't because, though he did play a part in this whole mess that bitch created; he did it for respectable reasons. He needed to provide for his family. Money was never an issue for us, but I knew that for many other people, it was a constant struggle. If I were in his spot, I would have probably done the same for my family.

So, just like that, I forgave Garret. I was a bit bitter, but who wouldn't be?

"Garret, I…I want to thank you for this information. But things with Edward and I, well when we ended things, I didn't exactly leave the best way. It would be really hard to come back from that without telling him this." I said.

"And why wouldn't you?" he asked, confused.

I sighed. "Because, he doesn't trust me anymore. What's to say he would trust my word against Tanya's? His loyalties lie with her for now, and anything I say will just be a lie." I said.

"What if I explained?" he suggested.

I shook my head again. "Tanya would use you quitting against you. Look, it doesn't matter. Things happened for the best. He's happy, I'm happy. It's all like it was supposed to be."

He looked at me intently and said, "You can fool a lot of people saying that, but I saw you truly happy, and this isn't it Bella. Not you, not your friends, and certainly not the Cullen's. The only one I see happy about all this is Tanya."

I looked at my lap and bit my lip. Though Garret might have a point, I don't see how this changed things other than the fact that I was hunting for revenge now. Tanya would get what's coming in due time. And although my intention was to make her pay, I knew that Edward and I had little chance to ever being together again.

So many things we promised, and I broke them all. I wouldn't trust me either.

I checked my watch and it said 11:17. It was time for me to go. Mac Productions was 45 minutes away when walking, and calling a cab would probably take longer. Although if I use my name, I'd get one in 15 minutes. Even so, I still needed to end this little chat now, and start heading toward the building.

"I have to go Garret. It was great seeing you again, and thank you for this information. I will use it wisely." I said standing up.

He stood too and pulled out his business card. "I know you have many people who say this, but if you ever need something, I'll help however I can. And if you ever do decide to tell Edward and you need someone to vouch for you, I'll be here."

I smiled at him and tucked the card into my pocket. "Thanks." I mumbled then stumbled out of the hotel doors and started walking in the direction towards Macs.

I needed the fresh air anyway.

***/\*/\*/\*/\***

_**February 20, 2013: Los Angeles**_

_**Edward's POV:**_

I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. I had been for the past 10 minutes. I just couldn't go back to sleep.

Bella kept crawling into my head.

She looked…amazing to be honest. Time has been good to her. And her voice…well it only got better. She had a way of singing like she was telling a story. Every song of hers, be it a hard core rock song, or a mellow country song, she pulled it off.

And even though she could have been amazing, I couldn't help but hate her for it.

Every time I saw her, it was just a reminder of what she left behind. The pain she caused not only me, but my siblings. If she had just trusted me enough, none of this would have happened.

Tanya stirred a bit.

After the show we came back to her place and she wanted to show me just what I had gained when I had lost Bella. I went willingly.

But now, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I left Alice, not even bothering to check how she was. That's what Bella made me do. Forget about everything that mattered and just feel. And at the moment, I just felt the anger I had.

To think, I sang with her again, after vowing to never even listen to her singing again.

I sighed and got out of the bed, putting on my boxers and walking out of the room. Just lying there next to Tanya while thinking of Bella felt wrong.

Did I really kiss Tanya in front of Bella yesterday?

God, why the hell should I feel guilty? I mean, Bella's the one that ruined everything.

I shook my head and walked towards the kitchen table where I had left my phone. I grabbed it and dialed my sister.

"Hey, I was just about to call you!" Alice chirped.

"Really," I hummed.

"Yah, guess what?" she asked.

"What's up?" I asked, looking through the fridge.

"Mac Production's just called me. They want to meet today at 11:45 to discuss some things! Can you believe it Edward? Mac Productions!" she exclaimed excitedly.

I could just see her jumping up and down, squealing like a kid on Christmas.

I smiled. It was better than seeing a sad Alice. It was best, to just forget about yesterday. After all, today seemed to be so much brighter.

"That's awesome!" I told her.

She laughed. "Yah, so get your ass over here." She said going back to manager mode.

"What time is it?" I asked, surprised.

"It's 10:37 so get ready. Emmett called the car for you and should get there at 11. You know how LA traffic is." She said exasperated.

I chuckled. Ah, how I loved the city of LA.

"Alright, alright. I'll wake up T." I said.

"Kay, meet you here." She said before hanging up.

I quickly went to the room and gently shook Tanya.

"Babe, get up. We've got a meeting today." I said.

She grumbled. "Go away."

I laughed gently. "Come on. Unless you want to be left behind." I playfully threatened.

She opened her eyes and glared at me, but got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"You'll tell me why you're waking me up at this hour when you give me my coffee." She yelled back at me.

I sighed. I remembered a different way of walking up someone, but I hadn't thought of that in years.

_**November 17, 2005: Seattle Washington**_

_**Edward's POV:**_

Slowly, I woke up and turned to my side.

Bella was sleeping peacefully, snugged up in my side.

I smiled.

Last night Bella and the girls had come to visit us, since we couldn't make it down last week. It was a surprise to have Bella show up, but a welcomed surprised. And I showed her how much I appreciated it last night. God, how I missed her. This whole long distance thing is harder than I thought it would be. I missed seeing her face every day. But I knew this wouldn't last forever. Next year, Bella would come here, or if we were lucky, we'd get signed before and won't have to go to college at all.

I was startled when my phone started to vibrate in my nightstand.

I watched, amused as Bella scrunched up her nose and turned the other direction, making the sheet that was covering her go down a bit.

Yum.

I grabbed the phone and answered in a low voice. "Hello?"

"Hey dude, the girls want to meet up for breakfast. Coming down yet?" Jasper asked.

"Um, we'll be there in a bit. Let me just wake up Bella." I told him.

He laughed. "Good luck with that dude. Let me warn you know, she throws punches."

"She won't hit me." I said confidently.

He laughed again and hung up.

I looked toward Bella again and hovered over her. I leaned down to place small kisses on her neck, and up her jaw.

"Hmmm…" she hummed.

I smiled. "Wake up, baby." I crooned.

"No," she moaned trying to push my head away.

I laughed a little.

"Bella…" I warned, playfully.

She groaned, and then slowly opened her eyes to look at me.

I smiled down at her.

"Morning." I said.

She smiled. "Morning."

"You know," I told her. "I could get used to waking up next to you."

She hummed again in agreement.

"We have to get up. Rose and Alice want to have breakfast together." I said.

She groaned again.

"Do we have too?" she whined.

I laughed gently and went back to kissing her neck.

"Yes." I told her.

She sighed, and then I heard her giggle when I hit her tickle spot.

She wiggled around and pushed at my chest. She pushed me over, and then hovered over me.

"Hmm, I bet you'd much rather want to stay here with Me." she said seductively.

It was my turn to groan, as she placed open mouthed kisses on my neck and chest while her fingers trailed down lower.

"Hmm," she hummed. "But, I guess you're right. Let's go have breakfast with our friends." She said, and before I could fully process what she said, she came up and pecked my lips once, before running towards the bathroom.

I lay there, dumbfounded for a second before Bella's head peeked out of the bathroom door and said "Aren't you coming?" with a wink and beckoned me forward.

I regained my brain and smiled wickedly at her.

"Oh you're going to pay for that one, Swan." I told her as I stalked towards the bathroom. She giggled and disappeared through the door again, and I followed quickly.

_**February 20, 2013: Los Angeles**_

_**Edward's POV:**_

"So what exactly did the lady say?" Tanya asked Alice on the way towards Mac Productions.

Alice sighed. She had already explained it twice. Emmett rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut. He knew better now.

"She said" Alice hissed, "That Mac wants to meet up with us to discuss some things about Edward's career, and to be there at 11:45 sharp."

"And-" Tanya started.

"Oh my gosh, Tanya! We'll figure it out when we get there, okay? Stop with the fucking 20 questions!" Emmett yelled.

"Hey, watch it." I warned.

Emmett and Tanya didn't get along anymore. For a long time Emmett couldn't be in the same room with her without snapping. We had gotten into many arguments and many of them went unresolved. Because of this, we weren't very close anymore.

This time Emmett was angry because he heard about the show that Tanya and I put for Bella and her friends. He thought it was immature and idiotic of her to do that, and though I agree to a point, I still didn't need him to be disrespectful towards my girlfriend.

The air was tense and when we arrived, we all let out a huge gust of air.

We were all nervous. Mr. Mac had the potential to make you a legend or make you fade quickly. Getting a deal with him, well it would be awesome.

Right when we arrived a lady greeted us and directed us to the conference room. She said that Mr. Mac would join us soon; he was just setting things up.

We sat patiently in the comfortable chairs, on my left was Tanya, my right Alice, and on her right Emmett.

When the door opened we all immediately stood up.

"Welcome, welcome my friends! Emmett" Mr. Mac shook hands with him then leaned to give Alice a peck on the cheek. "Alice, always a pleasure, Edward, my boy, looking great, as always," he shook my hand then turned to Tanya. "Err, hi Tanya. It's been a while." He said with disdain.

Alice and Emmett snickered. If Tanya was upset, she didn't show it. She just smiled brightly.

"Mr. Mac, a pleasure." She said sweetly.

"Please, sit. We have much to discuss." He said as he gestured to the seats. We sat and waited for him to begin.

There was a beat of silence, where all Mac did was simply look at me, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Do you know what's hitting big right now, Edward?" he asked me.

I shook my head, confused.

"Alice? Emmett?" he asked them.

"No sir." Emmett said while Alice shook her head.

"Well, let me tell you. Duets. Bands with two singers in it. That's what's hitting right now. That's what's hot right now." He explained.

"Wait, so you want Edward to get a band, with another singer?" Alice asked.

Mac shook his head. "No, my dear. Do you remember when we last met?" he asked me again.

"You said something was missing." I replied.

He nodded and grinned. "My boy, I think I have found it. No...I know I found it."

"You found what I was missing?" I asked, confused.

He nodded.

"And what was he missing?" Tanya asked.

A flicker of annoyance flickered through his face as he turned to face her, before going back to being pleasant.

"What was missing Tanya, was a girl singer. Just to make it perfect, a girl needs to be added." He said.

Tanya smiled for a moment before controlled her face. She always wanted to sing with me, but people tended to think I sang better alone. Maybe Mac thought differently.

"What girl?" Alice asked warily.

He smiled at her. "No one in this room, my dear, so don't worry." He said.

Tanya's face fell a little before turning into a glare.

"Which girl?" she growled.

I put my hand on her thigh to calm her down. Tanya always had jealousy issues.

"Well-" he began, before his assistant named Caroline, entered and interrupted.

"Mr. Mac, your 12'o clock just arrived." She informed him.

He smiled. "All three of them?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." She replied.

"Send them in." he said, waving a hand.

"Of course," she said before walking out.

"Who is that?" Emmett asked.

"The people coming in? Well one of them happens to be your girl, Edward." He smiled.

"Right this way," I heard Caroline's voice says as she opened the door.

"Thanks." An all too familiar voice said.

I turned to Alice and watch her face turn into a scowl.

I heard a small gasp and turned to look toward the newcomers.

"You've got to be shitting me." I said, but I was echoed.

Rosalie, of course.

Bella stood there, shocked, her mouth forming a small 'o' in surprise.

"Isabella! Rosalie! Jasper! So glad you could make it!" Mac exclaimed standing up.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, I'm truly thankful to those who are favoriting and following, the response I'm getting to this story is amazing. Also thank you sooo much to those who review. You guys make my day(:**

**Whew, I wasn't sure I'd have this chapter ready by today. This week has been hectic! Sorry if there were many mistakes, I didn't have time to go through all of it and edit... Hope it's not too annoying. But on with comments about the story. Yes, Tanya was the one that started it all (You were right Chilly Howdy!) and hopefully, now that Bella knows, we can start with the drama. Oh, and about the cliffy, hopefully you guys aren't too mad about that, it's just that it felt the right place to stop. I'll try to make sure the next chapter has none.  
**

**Special thanks to Ana rod for recing this fic and for making AMAZING banners! Thank you so much!**

**Um, okay I think that's it. Any questions just ask me, and I'll try to answer to the best of my ability. Please review, and see you guys next week!**

**-Katherine**


	10. Above Revenge

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight.  
**_

* * *

_**February 20, 2013: Los Angeles**_

_**Bella's POV:**_

The walk was…insightful. The more I walked, the angrier I got.

I walked right into her trap. She probably got a good laugh out of the fact that she one. God, how _stupid _was I! I let her play me as if I was a useless pathetic bimbo! If I had her here in front of me right now, I don't know what the fuck I'd do.

Then there was the question as to if I tell the guys or not. They deserved to know, but what would change?

Nothing, thanks to Tanya and her stupid fucking plan, and me and my stupid fucking ideas.

Argh! What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't just stand here, knowing that she got everything she ever wanted and not do anything about it. I wasn't some push over. I can be bitchier than Rose if you pissed me off enough, and I wasn't above getting revenge.

"Where have you been? Your hair looks good by the way." Rose said.

"I had to meet an old friend. And I just walked and the wind was hitting the opposite way so, ta da!" I said smiling, letting go of any signs of anger. I couldn't lead them on with anything or they'll want to know now.

"Come on, we need to get up there." Jasper said, tugging on Rose's hand.

She rolled his eyes and said "He's a bit nervous. Says he feels something surprising is about to happen."

"Ooo, Jasper had I feeling." I teased.

He scowled me and walk to the front desk.

"Hi, were here to see Mr. Mac." Jasper drawled, putting his charm into play.

Rose and I rolled our eyes.

The lady blinked and then shot him a smile.

"Of course, right this way. My name's Caroline by the way." She told him.

He smiled at her.

"Caroline." He nodded.

Rose cleared her throat. "And I'm chopped liver." She said sarcastically.

I giggled.

Caroline smiled towards us and said "Ms. Swan, Ms. Hale, it's an honor to meet you two. You guys are the talk of the town. Let's take you up towards the conference room shall we? Mr. Mac is up there."

"Are we late?" Jasper asked his brow furrowing.

Caroline shook her head.

"Oh, no. He just had to deal with some things beforehand. Right this way." She said, leading the way.

Rose and I walked behind while Jasper flirted with Caroline a few steps ahead of us.

Once she let Mr. Mac know we were here, she let us through.

What was there surprised the hell out of me.

Edward's face was looking toward Alice, and I think I gasped. I wasn't sure.

His face snapped to mine and he and Rose said "You've got to be shitting me."

I felt Jasper stand up straighter, and Rose take her don't- mess- with- me stance.

I just stood there, frozen in shock with my mouth open in surprise.

What was he doing here?

"Isabella! Rosalie! Jasper! So glad you could make it!" Mac exclaimed standing up from his chair.

He came over and gave Rose and me a kiss on our cheeks, while he shook Jasper's hand.

"Sit, Sit. Please, we were just discussing everything!" he said.

Jasper grabbed my hand, and I watched as Alice's eye's darted toward our clasped hands before deepening her glare.

_No, it isn't like that! _I wanted to shout, but I was still frozen.

He pulled me towards a chair, while Rose followed with a scowl. We sat across the Cullen's and I couldn't help but notice the way we divided. There was a huge line between us, and while I knew part of it was our fault, I couldn't help but wonder when it came to this. When it will change, if it ever did.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" an annoying voice cut through my shocked brain.

I felt the heat of the anger course through my veins as I turned to look at her.

There she was, taking the seat to the left of Edward. I bet she thinks she's so clever, so invincible.

_Just wait till I get my hands on you honey._

"She is Edward's girl." Mac said, seeming annoyed by having to talk to her.

Ha, looks like Mac has good taste. If he didn't like Tanya, then he was okay in my book.

Wait…did he say I was 'Edward's girl'?

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, my voice sounding insulted.

Edward turned to glare at me and this time, I glared right back.

I know I had no right to be angry with him, but he was dating the slut. I couldn't help it.

Edward looked surprised for a moment, and then went back to his glare.

Mac let out a laugh. "Oh yes, you didn't hear the beginning of the conversation. Well I was just telling Edward and his people here that right now duets are really popular, and I think I know exactly what's missing for the both of you. What's missing, is you two together!" he clapped his hands and smiled.

It was quiet for a moment before Tanya said "Absolutely not."

"Hell no. Edward won't work with her." Alice agreed.

"What makes you think Bella want's to work with Edward?" Rose retorted.

"Of course she would! Edward's _way_ more famous than she'll ever be and she wants to get with him for more fame." Tanya growled.

"Are you saying my sister would only do this for the fame?" Rose asked Tanya with a deadly stare.

Tanya, being the stupid bitch she was, smirked.

"She's not even your sister." She said.

Uh, oh.

"You shut the fuck up. You have no idea what-" Rose started.

"Don't tell my girlfriend to shut up." Edward cut in angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry; did you want to do it?" Rose asked innocently.

"Bitch." Tanya muttered.

"Whore." Rose retorted.

"Rosalie you better watch your mouth when you speak about her or I swear I'll'-"

"Do nothing without getting your ass kicked by me." Jasper cut him off.

"Like you could take us." Emmett hissed at him.

"Any day." Jasper said confidently.

Just as Edward or Emmett or Alice or Tanya were about to say something I cut in.

"Clearly you can see we have some issues. Any way you'd want to do this with different people?" I asked Mac.

He looked rather amused at most of us, and while I loved hearing my old families argue with each other, I had to stop things before they got too ugly. I will admit though, I wouldn't have minded saying a few things to all of them. Particularly the girl with the whiny voice.

"Well I think you're right, Ms. Bella. I think you all have unresolved issues." He mused.

He tapped on his chin thinking while the rest quieted down.

He stood up and headed towards the door.

"Here's what we'll do. You will stay in this room and come up with a solution. I wish you both would join. This could be a great opportunity. Tell Caroline to come in when you have decided and she will call Me." he said.

"Wait, you can't just throw this at our faces and expect us to come up with something in a few hours." I argued.

He smirked and said "I'm Mac, I can do anything I want, dear." before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

It was quiet for a moment, no one seeming to understand what was going on before Tanya broke it.

"There's no way we will ever work with you."

I turned to her and stared for a moment.

Rose argued back and it went back and forth again.

But I tuned them out and just stared at Tanya for a moment, then back at Edward.

Oh, Edward. The only reason I left was to make your dreams come true, and today I find out that it was all a lie.

And it was all because of her. I turn back to Tanya. I know why she is so adamant on me and my friends not doing this together with them. She had everything to lose…and I had nothing.

At this, I smiled.

This was our second chance. Things might be forever broken for Edward and I, but for Rose and Emmett? Alice and Jasper? I don't think it was over for them.

And I could get my revenge.

"I agree." I whispered surprised with my revelation.

I looked up and noticed they were still arguing, not even paying attention to me.

I frowned.

"Enough." I say in a louder voice.

Edward, as if he was still attuned to what I was saying, immediately turned and shut up. Whether he was aware or not, he looked hesitant on what I was about to say.

I took a deep breathe.

"Look, we don't need to argue this." I started.

"Exactly, because the answer is still no." Tanya spit at me.

I shot her a glare. "Shut the hell up, okay! This doesn't concern you!" I snapped.

Edward stood from his chair angrily and said in a low voice that he never used on me before.

"You will not talk to her that way. Do you hear me?"

I gasped, eye's widened.

He was defending her. He was defending her.

Now, I know that rationally, he should defend her. I mean he is with her.

But at that moment, once I got rid of my shock, I saw red.

I stood from my chair, laid my palms flat on the desk and leaned towards him.

I looked him straight in the eye with the same amount of hatred in my eyes as were in his, and with the same tone I said, "I'll talk to her however the fuck I want."

Then I leaned back and crossed my arms over my chest and gave a light humorless laugh.

"And why are you even mad? You're not the one that got cheated on." I said harshly.

His eyes flashed with anger, and he slammed his fist on the desk while I flinched.

"I did not cheat on you." He growled.

I had never been afraid of Edward. He never gave me reason to. But seeing him like this now, looking at me as if I was the one person he had to get rid of, I was a bit scared.

My eyes widened with surprise, and against my will, tears started brimming in my eyes.

"Tell your lies to someone who will listen." Rose spat, standing up and grabbing my hand.

"They're not lies. They're the truth, and if you would have just stopped and-" Emmett started, seeming tired.

I had to stop this before they asked for answers. I wasn't ready to tell them anything, not anymore.

"Does it even matter? It's the past. We did what we did, and by the looks of it," I said eyeing Tanya standing so close to Edward, "It turned out just fine."

She smirked and reached to entwine their hands. It hurt to see how natural Edward grabbed hers back.

"But that's not the subject at matter here." I continued. "The real issue here is that Mr. Mac has presented an opportunity that may be a once in a lifetime deal."

"Well, the subject is void because neither of you want this." Alice snapped at me, clearly not liking me being in charge.

I took a deep breath and turned to my siblings.

"Do you trust me?" I asked them.

Jasper immediately nodded while Rose narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" she questioned.

I gave her a small smile and shook my head.

I turned back to the Cullen's and squared my shoulders.

"Edward," I said looking him dead in the eye. "I wouldn't mind working with you. In fact, I think we could do great, if we get past these issues. But the choice is yours. I'm for it if you are."

I made sure to keep my voice void of any emotion other than indifferent.

He did look surprised, and while he processed what I said, Tanya answered first.

"His choice is no. He wouldn't work with you."

I didn't even give her a glance. I just kept my eyes on Edward. It felt good to know that while a lot of things have changed, this hasn't. I still had the power to hold his gaze to mine. To make him look me in the eye and see his beautiful green ones. God how I missed seeing those up close.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked in a low voice.

Why?

_Because I want things to go back to how they were, if only just for a little while._

_Because I miss you, and while you don't like me very much right now, I still love you._

_Because I'm tired of having to avoid you._

_Because I found out the reason I left was a lie made by the slut that sleeps with you at night._

_Because I believe in fate, and this is it telling us we deserve a second chance. _

But I didn't tell him all this. No, instead I used the one thing that everyone says, and the one I care about less.

"Because Mac isn't someone you turn down."

This shut Tanya's mouth up and made Alice's frown get deeper. Emmett looked hurt.

Edward…well I couldn't tell. He let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair.

I went back to my seat, while my siblings sat on their own.

It was quiet for a few moments before Edward finally spoke.

"If we do this, it stays strictly business. If you think this is another shot towards friendship, get that out of your fucking head. I, nor my family, want anything to do with you that doesn't involve whatever this entitles." He said firmly.

Rose looked like she wanted to interject, but I held my hand to stop her.

"We will be as formal as you want, but I won't have your family disrespect mine. Whatever happened in the past, it can't affect how we work now. If your girlfriend says anything out of line, I can't promise I won't retaliate, and I can't be held responsible for any fights she and Rose get into. If she's going to be the package deal, tell her to keep her nasty words to herself and I'll make sure my side is as quiet as hers."

"Why do you think it'll just be me who runs my mouth off?" Tanya protests.

I turn to her and give her a bitch brow. "Because, Alice and Emmett don't say things that are out of line. And they're actual adults." I say.

She snickered.

I noticed Alice stiffen at the mention of her name, and her gaze turned to look at me.

I softened my eyes. I could never be angry at Alice for hating me. My leaving affected her in the worst way. Not only did I bring her heartache, but I also took away her two best friends.

She quickly averted her gaze and turned to Edward.

"Do you want to do this?" she asked him in a low voice.

He stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"I think it would be best to do this deal with Mr. Mac. She has a point. No one turns him down." He said.

I gave a small smile before going back to my mask.

"So it's settled now. We will do this." I asked for confirmation.

Edward went with a brief hesitation before he nodded.

"Babe!" Tanya protested.

His head snapped to hers and said "Not now Tanya. We will discuss this later."

She huffed and crossed her arms like a child.

I ignored this and turned to Rose.

"Can you call Caroline and tell her we've made our decision." I asked her.

She stood and leaned towards me.

"Why are you doing this?" she said in a voice low enough for only us to hear.

I look at her and say slowly, "To get back what's ours."

* * *

**A/N: This is really short. I know. I'm sorry, but this week was absolutely crazy! So many things to do in so little time. I really wanted to get this out there now because of the cliffy I left the last time, so I tried to get as much as I could. And I was going to wait until tomorrow and see if I can get anything else out and make it longer, but tomorrow I have a wedding to go to and I expect to be busy all day tomorrow. So I hope you guys like this small and unedited piece. I'll try and make next chapter longer.**

**Thank you to those who are reviewing and following/favorting this story. You guys make my world(:**

**See you guys soon!**

**-Katherine**


	11. Signing Your Fate

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight  
**_

* * *

_**February 20, 2013: Los Angeles**_

_**Edward's POV**_

I couldn't understand why she would willingly agree with this after telling me all those years ago that she would never want to see me again. I would have thought that maybe Rosalie, or any other manager she had would advise her to agree with this deal because it was a bad idea to say no to Mac.

The old Bella, the one I knew, wouldn't have cared what saying no to Mac entitled. She would have gone with how she felt. She was always the heart of our band. Always the one that went with her feelings.

So when this Bella said she agreed because she recognized that saying no to Mac would be a bad idea, it immediately made me think she was lying. That maybe she wanted to do this.

But then I remembered that fame changes people, and I didn't know Bella anymore.

I changed, what's to say she didn't.

But what surprised me the most was her attitude towards me.

Yesterday she looked…sorry. When her eyes met mine yesterday, she looked ashamed and regretful.

Today…her mood did a 180 flip.

She matched my glare and growled back at me.

What changed between yesterday and today?

"So I hear you two have agreed?" Mr. Mac said walking in.

We both nodded and our families huffed.

Mr. Mac smiled and said "This is going to be great. You'll see."

Bella grimaced and said, "What exactly do we have to do?"

"Well, since you, Jasper, and Edward are song writers, I want you three to work together to write amazing songs. Then we can start the recordings and have a new CD out by May. I want to launch a summer tour and then we'll see if this continues or not." He explained.

"But what about their jobs as independent singers?" Rosalie asked.

"As of now, they are not independent singers anymore. Sure you can still make your own music, and during the tour you will sing some of your own songs alone, but we want to limit that. What I want is for you two to be viewed as an item now. We want people to love you two as much as they loved you last night on that one show."

"An item?" Tanya hissed.

"Yes. Of course Edward is your boyfriend, and I won't ask you two to break up for the public view, but I want people to see Bella and Edward's friendship and know that they are great on and off the stage. People don't only want good music; they want a good relationship between their favorite singers." He said patiently.

"And if they don't have a good relationship?" Alice asked.

"Then they make one. Here, you get rid of any past you had together. Just think of the music. You two have that in common; use it as a safety net. Plus, I want good music, not hate music."

Friendship? Bella and I could never be friends again. Not after everything we've been through.

But I could be…polite. My mom taught me how, and I won't disrespect her by showing anything other than politeness to a lady. Sadly, some of my politeness can be viewed as being cold and distant.

"Alright, so you want a CD by May, then a summer tour. Then what?" Rosalie asked.

Mac smiled at her.

"Then we see if this goes well."

"And if it does?" Bella pressed.

He through her a smile.

"Not one to leave loopholes are you?" he asked her.

She gave him a devilish smile and said "You know me Mac. Have to be sure about what where getting in to."

He laughed. "If all goes well, I'll make a new contract and sign you over to my producing company."

Alice and Rose gasped while Jasper and my mouth flew open.

Getting a deal with Mac was extremely hard to do. If you were the lucky few that got signed with him, you were automatically an enigma. Your music would never be forgotten.

Tanya glared at Bella while she grinned.

"Well, when do we start?" she asked.

Mac grinned and said "You start right now, by signing this contract, and then you have until the end of May to get the album recorded and ready to be released. We want to keep this hushed for now, so when it comes out, people will be surprised. But while we want to do that, we also want to give the crowed a little teaser. I want a single by the end of next week and I will set up an interview with the two of you to talk about it, but I want nothing to be said about the tour or the CD."

He got up and went to a drawer and pulled out some papers.

"This is the contract you two need to sign. After this, I won't see you until next week when you hand me the song. How you two work together is on you."

He handed us the papers and Alice snatched mine while Rose snatched Bella's to read it over.

I saw Rose read it over while Bella and Jasper had a sort of conversation with their eyes.

She shook her head at him and then turned to watch Rose.

Rose nodded her head and passed it back to Bella, which she then took and grabbed the pen and proceeded to sign the paper.

Alice handed the paper back to me and told me "It looks fine."

I nodded and grabbed a pen.

I looked up and saw that Bella was watching me.

I was going to work with Bella again.

We were going to work together again.

I sighed and turned my head towards Tanya.

She looked pissed and slightly scarred.

I sighed.

Tanya was always insecure when it came to Bella.

I clicked the pen and signed my fate.

_**Bella's POV**_

I watched carefully as he signed the paper.

When he set the pen down and pushed the paper towards Mac, I let out a sigh of relief.

This paper tied us together, at least for a while, and I couldn't help but feel a little happy about that.

Mac grabbed our contracts and congratulated us.

"Well, I am really excited about working with you two." He said before saying his goodbyes.

We all stood and proceeded to leave the room.

Once Mac was out the door, Edward grabbed Tanya's hand and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I called out to them.

He turned and glared at me.

"What?" he asked.

"We need to talk." I tell him, trying to sound confident.

"Talk." He replied.

I looked around and saw everyone staring at us.

"Alone." I said.

"That's not going to happen." Tanya snapped at me.

"I'm not asking you." I tell her. "And I'm not asking you either" I tell Edward. "We need to talk." I repeat.

He stares at me for a moment before he sighs and turns towards Tanya.

Whatever his face looked like, Tanya didn't like it.

She huffed and pulled her hand away from his and stomped away, towards the door.

Alice and Emmett went after her. "See you in the car." Alice said.

Emmett turned towards me and said in a kind soft voice, "It was good seeing you again Bella."

Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Edward gasped while I smiled at him.

"You too, Emmett." I replied.

This wasn't the first run in I had with Emmett. In fact I saw him on January, and though I tried to give him his space, like I thought he'd want me too, he came up to me and we talked, just like old times.

I never told Rose or Jasper though. Rose would bite my head off and Jasper would ask about Alice. I thought it would be better if I just kept our run in to myself.

Looks like Emmett thought the same, but he did tell me when we met up that though his siblings aren't very happy with me, he understands what it looked like and he understood why I left. He does wish that I would have stayed and listened but my problems were with Edward, and he couldn't hate me for leaving him. He was, however, hurt that I left without a trace, but that he forgave me.

He had the same philosophy as I did. Life is too short to stay angry with someone you love. They could be gone before you know it.

"Rose, Jasper, I'll meet you guys at the car okay?" I told them.

Rose shook her head angrily and stormed out.

Jasper looked at me and silently asked me if I was okay with this.

I gave a slight nod and he then gave me a look that said he expected some explanations.

I watched him walk away and I saw Emmett pull Alice out the door.

Edward watched them walk away until he finally turned to me and asked "What was that with Emmett?"

I sighed. "I saw Emmett in January. We talked, and worked things out." I told him.

He glared. "Worked things out?"

I nodded. "He's not mad at me anymore. He's mad at Jasper and Rose, but he gets why I did what I did."

He huffed. "He gets what you did. Well you want to explain it to me?" he said harshly.

I sighed. "I don't want to get into this with you. That's not why I wanted to talk."

"Yah, well tough luck, I want to hear exactly how you tricked Emmett to stop being mad at you." He demanded.

"Ask him if you want to know so badly. I already told you I won't get into that with you." I snapped.

He sighed angrily and ran a hand through his hair.

"This isn't going to work, if we don't somewhat get along." He said after a moment.

I sighed with him and leaned against the wall.

I didn't look at him. Instead I looked above at the ceiling.

"We used to be best friends." I whispered.

I closed my eyes.

I heard him sigh and felt him lean on the wall a few feet away from me.

"We were." He whispered too and was silent for a moment.

He cleared his throat then spat "But you ended that the moment you sent that text."

I opened my eyes and saw his eyes were flat again. Void of any emotion other than hate.

"Say what you want to say, I have a girlfriend to make up with." He said coldly.

I flinched and tried to keep the hurt out of my face, failing miserably.

"I just," my voice trembled a bit.

Think of everything you did for him. Think of how right after you left, he ran into the arms of the person who was the reason you left it all.

I straightened up and pushed myself of the wall to stand in front of him.

"We are meeting tomorrow to work on the song. I have to fly in to New York by Friday for an interview and I want to be done by then. We will fly back in on the 25th for any final touch ups to the song then give it to Mac before I leave again." I told him, my voice sounding cold and distant.

"Do you really think we can book studio time on such short notice?" he said with disbelief.

I laughed humorlessly. "Don't play stupid Edward. I know you have a studio in your place."

He glared at me.

I matched his glare and said "I'm trying to be nice, but you don't seem to want to play nice. Your choice. Doesn't matter to me."

"I'm not going to pretend to like you when I hate you." He spit out.

_Stay strong, Bella._

"Don't worry Edward. I don't like you either. I always told you I hated cheaters." I told him.

He pulled his head back and looked like I slapped him.

I turned my head, not wanting to hear what he'd say next, and started to walk toward the door.

"See you tomorrow." I called back, desperately trying to hold my tears at bay. I got as far as the garage entrance before I leaned against the wall and slid down, tears streaming.

_I hate you. _His words echoed in my brain.

I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my head on my knees, tears staining my jeans, leaving light wet marks.

Could I take this? Be with him, work with him, all the while knowing that he hates me and might hate me forever?

I had too. Not just because I felt like I had to get back at Tanya.

No, because I owed Jasper and Rosalie their happiness, and if I had to take the hate from Edward every day, I'd do that. I owe them that much.

Maybe one day, I'll tell Edward and his family the truth. Maybe one day he'll forgive me for breaking all those promises.

But until then, my goal was to get my siblings back with their soul mate. And I'll be damned if I let my problems get in between them again.

Get ready for a roller coaster.

* * *

**A/N: God, Edward can be such a jerk, huh? Just remember that he doesn't know the truth, and he wont know the truth for a while. Don't hate him to much. Hope you guys liked it and please review! Thank you to all who have reviewed and favorted/followed this story, you guys are awesome (:**

**See you next Saturday!**

**-Katherine**


End file.
